Blue Drop: Angel's Partner
by kotoko minazuki
Summary: After the end of the Blue Drop TV series, how do Mari, Micchi and friends get on with life and deal with the events of the series?
1. Chapter 1: In Blue

**Author's Note:**

This story covers what happened after the events of the _Blue Drop_ TV series. Of course, by starting at the end of the series, this contains spoilers for it, so be forewarned.

Through the series I came to love Hagino and Mari, and built a curiosity about Arume themselves. Watching the last episode left me wanting to spend more time with the characters I'd grown to love, and also wondered ``what happened next.'' My reaction turned creative and this is the result. There's not much _Blue Drop_ fiction out there, so I hope you enjoy this.

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 1**

**In Blue**

* * *

Mari and Hagino stand beside the school swimming pool late in the evening after finishing the last rehearsal for the play for the school festival. They agree that they haven't finished their previous conversation here. Hagino tearfully apologizes to Mari, explaining why she took so long to tell her the truth about the Kamioki Island incident: she was afraid to. So many people died there, but Mari survived and is still alive. As tears run down her face, she worries that Mari might turn against her. Mari stops her by grabbing her arm and then giving her a slap to the face.

``Mari-san?'' asks a shocked Hagino.

``That was for not telling me the truth!''

``And this,'' she continues pushing Hagino into the pool, ``this is for making me worry about you!''

An astonished Hagino surfaces to see Mari jump into the pool with her. Mari grabs her hands, happy and smiling. Hagino realizes that Mari is not upset, and begins smiling herself. They move to clasping each other's hands and smiling at each other, then draw closer while still underwater.

[[ _I love you._ ]]

[[ _I love you._ ]]

And they kiss.

This important communication done, they realize that neither one of them spoke out loud—it would have been a bit tough underwater—yet they perfectly understood each other. In fact, they understood more fully than mere words could convey. Apparently their touch-telepathy still works, and not just while dreaming.

After a bit more playing and laughing in the pool, the two head to the pool-side and climb out. [[ _So you can hear me like this?_ ]] asks Mari, silently, as she gives Hagino a hand up the ladder.

[[ _Yes,_ ]] she replies. [[ _It seems we can talk mind-to-mind like this when we touch._ ]] And continues out loud, ``Let's hurry and change out of these wet things so we don't catch cold.''

``Yes, lets,'' says Mari, giving Hagino's hand a squeeze. She then silently continues, [[ _This is great. There's so much I want to share with you._ ]]

.

The two head back to their dorm room to change into some dry clothes, continuing to hold hands. They hold hands not just for the joy of company and physical contact, but also because it lets them continue to share their hearts and minds.

Mari opens her heart fully to Hagino, fully admitting her feelings, especially her love. Hagino finds this direct evidence of how much Mari really does care for her, even knowing what she did, makes it easier for her to share the rest of the details of _Blue,_ the Kamioki island incident and even the Arume invasion of earth and such little details as her name among the Arume, Ekaril. But most importantly, she shares just how much she cares for Mari. She only hides two things to protect Mari: Master Commander Shivariel's personal targeting of Mari, and any predictions of her own future beyond the play. Mari doesn't notice this, or perhaps it just doesn't matter next to Hagino's love which comes through strongly.

Micchi is overjoyed to find Mari and Hagino reconciled, and they are mildly amused at how pale that description is compared to what they really have. The two are inseparable through the rest of the preparations and the school festival, continuing to share thoughts and feelings with each other.

.

When the attack comes and Hagino reveals herself, Mari is not surprised, however she is upset at what it implies. Also, Hagino's refusal to promise to return and simple ``farewell'' leave her stunned. She soon recovers enough to chase after Hagino, choosing words from Micchi's play to express her feelings at their parting.

ooo OOO ooo

_Blue_ takes off toward _Novaal,_ leaving a forlorn Mari safely behind on the dock. Tsubael reports that _Novaal_ has transformed into genocide mode and laments that they have little energy left. She is surprised when Ekaril salutes her and thanks her for all her hard work. Tsubael's bridge station is turned into an escape capsule and ejected from _Blue_ over her screams of protest.

Once Tsubael's escape capsule is safely away, _Blue_ shifts directly in front of _Novaal,_ ramming and destroying it before the genocide mode weapon can fire. Ekaril holds the play's script in her hands and recites the line: ``No matter what blade thou might possess, thou shalt not cut the rose that blooms in the wilderness that is my home. The rose's name is Jeanne, Senkouji Hagino.'' She adds, ``and the name of that flower is Jeanne, Senkouji Hagino.''

She closes her eyes and smiles, finally at peace. Her sacrifice helps even the balance against the deaths of Onomil, the landing party and the inhabitants of Kamioki island. Also the destruction of _Novaal_ and Master Commander Shivariel with it removes the biggest threat to her love, Mari. The invasion of Earth will likely continue—stopping that is beyond her power—but she hopes she has at least saved Mari from a terrible fate at the hands of Shivariel. Soon, all disappears into the blaze of energy as both ships are destroyed.

.

The light dims to something bearable. ``Commander, Commander Ekaril.'' A voice comes in through the light. ``Can you hear me?''

``Onomil?'' Ekaril asks, and her sight clears enough to see the face of a luminous Onomil before her, though all else still remains a brilliant white glow. ``Did I... Am I... Are we... dead?'' Ekaril's newly found peace makes this a mere question and her voice is no longer raw with entreaty as the last time she talked with Onomil.

``I don't really understand,'' says Onomil quietly, shaking her head. ``And I don't know what to call what we are, but this seems like when I came to after _Blue's_ drive exploded.'' She tilts her head in thought. ``I do remember talking to you in my room after that, and the dead aren't supposed to speak.''

``So that was real and not just my imagination,'' realizes Ekaril. She also notices that her body is now also luminous, just like Onomil's. ``But how was I able to see you and talk with you then?''

``That's what I don't understand. I think it must have been a side effect of the explosion of the Emil Force Drive. If so, maybe this explosion was similar.'' She didn't add that she also also had a very strong reason to want to stay around to protect and repair _Blue_ for her commander. After all, what similar wish could be holding Ekaril here. She also didn't add that she'd similarly tried to contact Azanael while she was aboard _Blue,_ but that she couldn't: whether Azanael's anger and sadness kept her closed up or whether there was something special about Ekaril she couldn't say.

``And you stayed with _Blue._ Thank you for helping us out when we most needed it. What do we do now? I'm sorry I didn't keep it as a place for us to stay.''

Onomil smiles. ``I think we need to tie ourselves to something physical to keep from shifting away from this brane-world. It probably it needs to be something nearby that you have an emotional bond with already. Without realizing it, last time I tied myself to _Blue._ I think we should try now, before the energy from this Emil-Force explosion dissipates.''

Ekaril thinks back to the last she saw of Mari, and remembers the surveillance remote from _Blue_ flying around her, and then to the same remotes flying around when she saw Mari first being driven to Kaihou Academy. Onomil figures that might work.

.

Two terns fall and fly away from the remains of the fireball, having been somehow protected from it's fury—or perhaps born from it. They bank together and fly back towards the mainland on their strong wings.

``Onomil, can you hear me?'' one of them asks.

``Yes. I'm glad we can still talk. It would be lonely as just a bird.''

As they fly back, Onomil tells what she discovered about the sabotage of _Blue's_ Emil-Force drive. This sabotage was what caused the drives to overload and implode. Also, part of the sabotage caused the drive to send out thought waves and that these were probably what caused the islanders and landing party to go mad and kill each other. Of course, the implosion of the drive not only killed Onomil, but also caused the tsunami that killed the rest of the islanders. Onomil doesn't know who would have done the sabotage, but Ekaril remembers Shivariel's actions toward _Blue_ in addition to Mari and also Azanael's comment that she mistakenly attacked the wrong enemy.

Onomil apologizes for not finding this out sooner and preventing the drive overloading and causing everyone's death. This time it is Ekaril's turn to reassure Onomil, telling her there was no way to guess that someone would have tried this sabotage, so she shouldn't feel guilty. She also tells her how Azanael saved them from the aerial attack at the end, and how she led the return attack on _Novaal._ She also tells of Azanael's words that this was her correct revenge for Onomil's death.

``I know that most of her fighter squad was destroyed, but I think that she might have survived that last battle. I don't want to give you false hope, but...''

``Then I'd like to go look for her if that might be true,'' answers Onomil. ``Do you have anything you want to do now, Commander?''

``If you don't mind, I want to find a certain Forime and see if I can pass a message on to her.''

``A Forime? The one you brought aboard _Blue?''_

``Yes. Her name is Mari. Do you mind?''

``No,'' agrees Onomil as the two head toward the coast. ``I'll follow you first.''

ooo OOO ooo

Tsubael's escape capsule falls away from _Blue._ Her training quickly takes over, and she stop screaming and begins piloting the capsule. A quick check of the instruments show that it is heading for the closest complete world, which happens to be Earth, near to where she spent the past five years aboard _Blue._

Tsubael flies the capsule down and lands it in a secluded woods not too far from Kaihou Academy. Some quick work camouflages the capsule to prevent detection. She even disables the emergency locator beacon, as she also doesn't wish to be found by fellow Arume yet.

A few manipulations of her bracelet later, and Tsubael is disguised as a student of Kaihou Academy, her eyes and hair darker as well. Pausing to think, she realizes that this uniform would raise too many questions as she's never enrolled at this closely-knit school, so after a couple more manipulations she is dressed in an attractive A-line dress that will blend in with the general population.

Leaving the escape capsule, Tsubael checks again to make sure it is well hidden, then heads toward town. The walk is not overly far and gives her time to think. Remembering Ekaril's final salute to her, her apology, and her thanks for a hard job well done brings a blush to her face. ``Commander,'' she vows, ``you've left me here to continue your work. I'll do my best.''

Tsubael's walk brings her to the grounds of Kaihou Academy. The place is once again quiet. With the big battle over, there's no longer the need to worry about explosions from stray ordnance, and apparently Master Commander counted on her ship taking care of ``cleaning'' this area, and thus didn't allocate any Gosuta assault troops to drop and explode here.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, part of my reason for writing this is that I find Hagino so good of a character, that I couldn't bear for her story to end at the end of the TV series. I liked her so much that I wanted to see more of her story, and also of Mari, Tsubael and their friends. Yet also, I could not take away the meaning and power of Hagino's sacrifice there. So I took inspiration from the manga showing that ``consciousness transfer'' was possible, and ran with that a bit more. I hope that I've kept true to their characters and also given you something enjoyable to read.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Forest

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 2**

**In the Forest**

* * *

Mari stands on the end of the pier looking up at the fireball marking the end of _Blue_ and _Novaal._ She recalls a line from the play, ``Jeanne... You who spread seeds of hope in the world...''

She stays there, staring up at the fading fireball, taking it all in. A tear courses down her cheek, then another and another, as Mari realizes that she has seen Hagino for the last time. When the remains of the fireball are finally lost to sight, Mari covers her face with her hands and gives in to tears which will not stop.

Micchi finally comes up and puts her arm around her. ``Mari-san?'' she gently asks. Getting little response, she envelops her in a hug, and gives her friend a shoulder on which to cry her heart out. The rest of their friends gather round to add their support.

Mari's tears lessen, and in a bit she is able to pull back and whisper a simple ``Thanks'' to Micchi and the others.

``I'm so glad you two were able to get back together last night,'' Micchi comments. Mari can only nod in full agreement, and her eyes fill once more, remembering the joy of their brief time together and the pain of their parting.

After a bit more reassurance from her friends, Mari goes off by herself to think. She sits down in one corner of the woods overlooking the ocean near the school and thinks of Hagino, wishing they could have stayed together.

.

Mari has been sitting there, staring out over the ocean, for most of the rest of the day when Tsubael's journey brings her through these same woods. ``Mari?'' she asks as she approaches her, ``Wakatake Mari?''

Mari looks up in confusion. ``Who are you? You look sort of familiar. Have we met before?''

``Excuse me,'' replies Tsubael, who checks that there is no-one else around to see and then manipulates her bracelet to drop her disguise.

Seeing her in her Arume uniform, Mari does remember. ``Tsuba... Tsubael?''

``Yes,'' she agrees. ``May I join you for a bit?''

``I don't mind,'' says Mari in a tone of casual indifference.

Tsubael restores the more ordinary clothes of her disguise, sits down next to Mari, and joins her looking out over the ocean.

``Thank you,'' she begins after this shared silence. ``Thank you for helping Commander Ekaril. Since the incident five years ago, it was only with you, especially toward the end, that she could smile and laugh. Thank you... for giving her that happiness.''

``Then why didn't you stop and take me with you?'' She turns an accusing face toward Tsubael, ``Didn't Hagino hear me? Didn't she care? Wasn't she sad? Wasn't she lonely like me?''

Tsubael turns toward Mari, holding her gaze. ``Yes, she did; she was, ...very. I'm sorry. She couldn't take you with us. Commander Ekaril was going to fight to protect you: to save you.'' Tsubael pauses to take a breath. ``We were going up against our flagship, to try to stop Master Commander from capturing you or killing you and everyone else here. She knew... Commander Ekaril knew we wouldn't survive. That's why she couldn't take you with us where we were going.''

Mari nods. ``I know,'' remembering what she learned from Hagino and understanding Tsubael's words even though she doesn't want to.

``But never doubt. She did hear you,'' Tsubael reassures her. ``I know. I saw. Hearing you, that order to take off was the hardest one she's ever given. She wanted to be with you, but she knew she couldn't. She truly loved you. When she ordered us to take off, there were tears running down her face, and your name was on her lips. She couldn't bear to leave you, nor could she take you with us.''

``Then, why... how are you here, but Hagino isn't?''

``I shouldn't be. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be.'' Tsubael's face distorts in pain. ``Commander Ekaril ejected me before finally heading to meet _Novaal._ I didn't have any choice.'' Tsubael pauses here, remembering that scene. ``She saluted me and thanked me for all I had done, then she ejected me in an escape capsule. We knew that _Blue_ was too damaged and to low on energy to survive that fight. I should have been there and she should be here with you.''

``No.'' Mari takes Tsubael's hands. ``She loved you and wanted to protect you as well—more than just her duty as commander called for. She told me how much you had done for her and how much you meant to her. She wanted to protect you too. But... but I still miss her.'' A single tear runs down Mari's blushing cheek.

``So do I,'' realizes Tsubael, and her control breaks. Tears pour down her face as she finally allows herself to feel Ekaril's loss and realize what it means to her. Mari moves over and hugs her, holding Tsubael tight as they both cry out their loss.

.

Tsubael and Mari finish their shared cry, and let go of each other. Mari wipes the remaining tears from her face with her handkerchief, but notices that Tsubael is just using the back of her hand for this. ``Um, if you'd like,'' Mari begins, ``we can stop by my dorm and you can wash your face and clean up. I don't think Hagino wouldn't mind loaning you some of her things.''

``Thank you.'' Tsubael smiles. ``I'd appreciate that. It would be a great help.''

Mari takes her hand and begins leading her back to the dorm, then stops. ``Wait. Who shall we tell them you are? I guess you don't want to be introduced as an invading alien.''

``True,'' replies Tsubael. ``That might not bring a warm welcome.'' She pauses to think, then her face brightens at a memory. ``You could call me Tsubame.''

Mari blushes, embarrassed to remember mistaking Tsubael's name when Hagino took her to visit _Blue._ She then notices Tsubael's smile, showing she doesn't hold the mistake against Mari, and the two share a good laugh over this. ``That will work,'' she replies, still giggling. She then sobers and sadly adds, ``You also might not want to tell everyone you're Hagino's friend. That may scare some folks. Just before she left, Hagino revealed herself as an Arume in her uniform. Some of the girls—you've probably seen her fans—accused her of being a spy or worse, so... I'm so glad that Micchi defended her, saying she wasn't a spy.'' Mari pauses, remembering the pain of Hagino's goodbye.

Tsubael squeezes her hand in reassurance. ``That was really good of Micchi. I really should thank her for this.''

This brings a smile back to Mari's face. ``Let's go. I'll introduce you to Micchi after we clean up.''


	3. Chapter 3: In Micchi's Room

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 3**

**In Micchi's Room**

* * *

Mari and Tsubael enter her dorm and climb the stairs to Mari's room where Tsubael borrows a few toiletries of Hagino's. After a brief trip to wash up, Mari leads Tsubael downstairs to Micchi's room. Tsubael looks at the doors they pass walking down the hall and thinks how her commander spent her time here.

Mari knocks on a door. ``Micchi'', she says as she opens the door, ``I'd like you to meet my friend Tsubame. Tsubame, this is Micchi, Kouzuki Michiko.'' Micchi gets up and she and Tsubael bow to each other as they meet in the middle of the room.

Introductions accomplished, the three end up sitting on the floor, talking. ``So you're not from around here?'' Micchi asks after some explanations. Mari and Tsubame don't really answer this, and Micchi realizes that they have some secrets they want to keep. ``Do you think it would raise fewer questions to introduce Tsubame as my friend instead?'' Micchi asks?

``Would you!'' asks Mari, eagerly. ``That would be great. You're from this town so people would believe you'd know others around here much more than I would.'' She also is glad that they didn't meet any other residents before Micchi, as that would have complicated the story. The three also talk over the essentials of Tsubael's cover story.

.

This agreed upon, conversation turns to other things, including the interrupted school festival and the play. Tsubael expresses interest in it and disappointment that its performance was so rudely cut short by the battle. ``I wish I could have come to see it. It sounds like a really good play.''

``Do you really think so?'' asks Micchi, still unsure of the quality of her work but touched that someone is interested in it. She's finally convinced of the sincerity of Tsubael's interest when she finds that Tsubael actually wants to borrow a copy of the script to read.

Mari tells how good she thinks the writing was, how the dialogue seemed to perfectly fit each of the characters. ``Though I guess some character's fates turned out a bit closer to reality than I would have wanted.''

The three talk more about the play, its preparation and other things. After several hints from both Mari and Tsubael, Micchi stops and looks straight at Tsubael.

``Does that mean'' she asks, ``that you're ...like Senkouji-san, ...an alien?''

Tsubael glances at Mari who smiles and nods. ``Yes,'' she agrees. ``She was my commander.'' Pausing briefly to remember her once more, Tsubael continues, ``Mari told me how you defended Commander... Senkouji after she revealed herself. Thank you. I wish she could have known how you stood up for her while she was going out to try to defend all of you.''

``But they accused her of being a spy!'' Micchi explains. ``There's no way that Senkouji-san could be a spy. She was smart, and good at everything. She worked so hard with us to make the play and everything else a success, then she went out to try and save us all. How could they think she was a spy? She was a friend.'' Micchi's eye's fill with tears as she remembers this. She sniffs and continues, ``I overheard her tell Sugawara-sensei that she didn't want to invade earth—she wanted to protect it. How could she be a spy? She was trying protect us and just wanted to be our friend. I wish... I wish I could have thanked her.'' Micchi stops gives way to her tears.

Tsubael's eyes also fill as Micchi speaks. As she finishes, Tsubael floats over and tenderly puts her arm around Micchi, hugging her in thanks and comfort. ``Don't worry, I'm sure she knew and appreciated your help and feelings.'' Tsubael pauses to wipe away one of her own tears. ``I never knew if she appreciated the extra things I did for her as crew until the very end. But right before then, before she... ejected me to save me...'' Tsubael sniffs back another tear. ``She told me how much she appreciated all the hard work I'd done for her... and she thanked me for it. I'm sure she understood that you wanted to thank her.'' Remembering Ekaril's farewell, Tsubael can no longer hold her tears back and tightens her arms around a blushing Micchi. Micchi returns her hug, and the comfort.

The two hold each other tightly, crying. And for them, there is neither Arume nor Forime, human nor alien, but merely two friends, holding each other, finding solace in each other's arms, easing each other's loss of the same dear friend.

Mari watches the two of them and smiles, happy that Micchi and Tsubael have found this friendship and comfort. She is also happy to hear Micchi speak out again for Hagino, though her eyes also fill as she thinks of her loss as well.

Micchi and Tsubael finish their shared cry and release each other. They sit back a little, look into each other's eyes, and both blush.

``Thank you.''

``I'm sorry...''

They say simultaneously, then look down in embarrassment. Mari smiles at them and comments, ``I'm so glad the two of you can be friends.'' The two look at each other then at Mari and smile and nod, realizing and acknowledging the the bond they now have, forged in this shared grief. Mimicking Micchi's action earlier with her and Hagino, Mari takes each of their hands and smiles up at them. ``Thank you,'' she concludes. And the three share a smile.

.

After some further small talk, Mari hesitantly asks Tsubael, ``I really am glad that you're here, but can I ask why you came back?''

Tsubael pauses for a moment to put her thoughts in order. ``While we were repairing _Blue_—while you were a student here,'' explains Tsubael, ``I came to understand what Commander Ekaril, um... Senkouji-san, saw in you Forime. I want to continue her work—to help and protect you from exploitation and destruction. I think that both our peoples can help each other by working together.

Mari agrees, for Hagino had already told her many of her hopes. She is a little surprised when Micchi also smiles and nods, agreeing with Tsubael and wanting to help as well.

The three keep on talking well after the sun has set, talking about the Arume invasion, it's goals and what Hagino was trying to do. Micchi is a bit surprised that being an all-female race will eventually lead the Arume toward extinction even though they've found ways to continue reproducing, but saving their race from extinction certainly provides the motivation for invading. Even so, Micchi wants to find out how they can all learn to coexist, since cooperation ought to be more efficient for finding an answer to their problem of long-term viability. After all wouldn't that be better for both the Arume and humans? And wasn't that what Hagino was trying to figure out too?

Finally Mari grows sleepy and heads to her bed and to sleep. Tsubael and Micchi, however, stay up talking with each other late late into the night.

ooo OOO ooo

Tsubael wakes up in the other bed of Micchi's room with the sun streaming in the window. Last night, Mari and Micchi convinced the dorm head to let ``Micchi's friend Tsubame'' stay here for a little due to the chaos going on from the invasion. She looks over at the still-sleeping Micchi and smiles. Even after lights-out, the two of them hadn't been able to stop talking. It was a wonder that they managed to get to sleep at all.

She looks up at the clock, thinks for a moment, and realizes that it is already past the breakfast time Micchi told her about. Getting up, she puts on her clothes and carefully folds her borrowed pajamas. She blushes, remembering that these were actually Ekaril's, and silently thanks Mari for loaning the precious garments to her.

Tsubael puts the pajamas away and crosses the room to Micchi's bed. Tenderly putting a hand on her shoulder, she tells her, ``Michiko. Wake up Michiko. It's past time for breakfast.'' As Micchi opens her eyes, she continues, ``I'm sorry I kept you up talking so late last night.''

Micchi returns the smile and gets up. ``I should be the one apologizing for keeping _you_ up late talking,'' she responds, and the two share a laugh and finish getting ready for the dining room.

They are able to get something to eat from the kitchen, even though it is late. Most of the other residents have already eaten and left, so the two are able to share their morning meal uninterrupted.


	4. Chapter 4: At the Harbor

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 4**

**At the Harbor**

* * *

Before Micchi and Tsubael come down for breakfast, Mari goes down to the harbor once more and stands on the same dock where _Blue_ left. Looking out toward the sea and sky that took Hagino from her, she asks them, ``Hagino, did you have to leave me?'' Even though she understands why she had to leave, she wishes they'd been able to stay together.

A pair of terns fly up and circle around her, crying as if to get her attention. She turns to look at them and one comes to hover in front of her. Almost instinctively, she brings her hands up and the tern lands on them. She hears it distinctly say, ``Mari-san,'' then hears a familiar voice echo in her mind, [[ _I hope you can hear me._ ]]

Mari looks at the tern in her hands and her face darkens in a blush. ``Hagino?...But how? Am I dreaming?''

``Mari-san!'' cries the tern, ``You can hear me! It is me, Hagino.''

``It is you! Hagino!'' cries Mari, collapsing to her knees. During her collapse, Mari's tender hold shelters the tern and it never even has to spread its wings for balance. Mari brings the tern up and rubs her cheek against it, murmuring, ``Hagino. Hagino, you're all right. Hagino!'' She sits down on the pier and lowers her hands and the tern into her lap, tears streaming down her face.

The other tern briefly lands on the dock and says, ``Commander Ekaril, I'll leave you two for a bit and come back later,'' then takes off and flies off down the harbor on strong wings.

.

``Hagino, is this real?'' Mari smiles tenderly at the tern in her lap. ``Will you come back to me?''

``Yes, Mari, this is real. But I'm sorry,'' the tern dips its head, ``This is as much as I can come back to you.''

``So this is the real you?'' asks Mari, gently stroking the tern's feathers. ``It's not just a communicator?''

``No, this is all there is of me,'' replies Hagino, leaning into the caress. ``That we have even this much is beyond my hopes, but I'm sorry, this is `me' as much as anything is anymore. It's not just a surveillance remote.''

``But you did come back to me. Thank you Hagino.''

``I didn't know how I could, but I had to come back to you Mari.'' The tern again tenderly rubs her head against Mari's hand. ``I had to come back again to tell you I'm sorry, ...and that I love you.''

ooo OOO ooo

Mid-morning comes around and, Micchi and Tsubael realize that Mari still hasn't returned and head out to look for her. Too much has happened of late for them not to be concerned for their friend. Intuition also takes them to the harbor, where they find he sitting on the dock.

``Mari-san,'' Micchi calls out, ``are you all right?''

Mari turns to them, her face aglow with a smile. ``Yes,'' is her simple answer.

Tsubael notices the tern sitting calmly in Mari's lap at the same time it turns its head and looks straight at her. Some silent communication seems to pass between the tern and Mari who carefully lifts it to stand on her shoulder then stands up herself. Mari takes a few steps toward her friends.

``Micchi, Tsubael! You'll never believe it,'' she tells them, spreading her arms wide. ``Hagino came back to us.''

``Tsubael, Kouzuki-san,'' adds the tern. ``I'm so glad to see you again. I'm sorry, this is all I could manage, but I had to come back to Mari-san.''

``Are you ...a ghost?'' asks Micchi with a quavering voice.

Without noticing she is doing so, Tsubael squeezes her hand, as though her subconscious wanted to reassure Micchi.

Ekaril replies, ``No, not really. But there's still a lot I don't understand and can't explain.''

``See, she's not,'' says Mari, taking the opportunity to give the tern another tender caress which Ekaril leans into.

Micchi nods, not quite understanding but accepting her friends' reassurance. She doesn't consciously notice Tsubael's holding her hand, but neither does she let go of it, subconsciously drawing reassurance and more from this gesture.

Tsubael then asks, ``How did you survive, Commander Ekaril. Can we come get you since you're talking via this surveillance remote?''

Ekaril and Mari explain to her that this isn't a surveillance remote—the tern is all that is left of her—and that they really don't know how this happened or why. ``But,'' concludes Mari, ``I'm so happy that Hagino could come back, no matter in what form.''

Micchi and Tsubael agree that it is good to have her back. Though it takes a bit to explain how this tern really is Hagino, and also fully convince them of this, Mari and Hagino are finally able to.

.

Micchi suggests that they head somewhere more convenient to talk, but Ekaril asks them to wait here for a bit. After a brief word to Mari, she takes off and flies down the harbor.

Mari stands watching after Ekaril, and soon sees a pair of terns flying back toward the three girls. They circle and one comes to land again in Mari's hands.

``Hagino, you came back,'' says Mari.

The tern shakes it's head. ``You know I'll never leave you,'' says Hagino.

The other tern makes another circle and lands next to the them. It looks up at Mari and the tern and asks, ``Hagino? Is that what these Forime call you?''

While Micchi and Tsubael are a bit surprised, Mari looks straight at the other tern and calmly replies, ``Yes, that's how she introduced herself to me.''

``That was my name as a student here when we met,'' answers Hagino right after Mari. ``And Mari,'' she continues, looking up at her, ``This is Onomil. She was an operator on _Blue,_ and she saved us and it several times.''

Mari kneels closer to Onomil, greeting her and thanking her for saving Hagino and _Blue._ She also tells how she saw her hologram in her room, surprising Onomil by commenting, ``You were also pretty as a girl.''

Tsubael also kneels to join them. ``Onomil, is that really you? Where have you been all these years?''

Onomil cocks her head, looking at Tsubael for a bit, then responds, ``Tsubael? Is that you? That's a cute disguise you have there. I like your dress. Anyway, yes, this is really me, and where I've been is a bit hard to explain. Maybe later?'' Tsubael agrees. Onomil then turns to look at Micchi. ``Tsubael, who's your cute friend here? She looks nice, and wow, finding a Forime girlfriend really helps with your disguise. Good for you. You two make a good couple.''

Tsubael and Micchi are both and rendered speechless and red-faced. Tsubael looks down and murmurs, ``But I didn't do it to help with my disguise.''

Mari changes the subject, introducing her friend Micchi to Onomil. Micchi is able to recover from the surprise observation enough to greet Onomil in return. Soon everyone recovers from embarrassment and four continue their conversation, finding Onomil to be outgoing, friendly and caring—just like Ekaril silently told Mari. She meant no harm by her comment, really was happy for Tsubael, and just spoke what came to mind. She is embarrassed to find that she was may have been reading too much into Micchi and Tsubael closeness. Tsubael accepts this, offering Onomil her hand and shoulder as a perch so they all may continue their conversation more easily.

The five continue talking, building and rebuilding their friendship and also telling Onomil about this world and the school here. They also tell her Tsubael's cover story, even though she probably won't have much need to use this as a talking tern.

Dinnertime approaches and Micchi suggests that they should head back to the dorm to eat. Onomil begs off, saying she wants to go search for someone.

``I hope you find Azanael,'' replies Ekaril.

``Azanael was in that hologram with you, right?'' asks Mari. When Onomil agrees, she adds, ``I really hope you can find her and get back together. You look like a good couple.''

Everyone agrees, wishes Onomil luck, and watches as she flies off down the coast.


	5. Chapter 5: In the Quiet Dorm

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 5**

**In the Quiet Dorm**

* * *

That evening, Tsubael returns with Micchi to her room. Micchi apologizes that she has to do some homework, sits down at her desk and begins leafing through a notebook and the associated text. After a few minutes she looks up to find Tsubael sitting on the other bed hugging her knees, with a slightly abstracted smile on her face.

``I'm sorry,'' apologizes Micchi, ``I forgot you don't have any homework to do. You must be bored.'' Tsubael shakes her head in denial, but Micchi thinks she's just being polite. She continues, ``Were you actually serious last night about wanting to read my play? It's not very good, and we never got to finish performing it.'' She pauses, remembering that day but before Tsubael can answer, continues, ``I understand if you might not want to. I've got some other books here that might be more interesting if you'd like to read while I'm studying.''

``Michiko,'' Tsubael responds tenderly, ``If you wouldn't mind letting me read it, I really would like to.''

``Really?'' asks Micchi, ``I don't want to make you read something bad.''

``No Michiko, I really do want to read your play. It won't be bad. I remember seeing all the hard work you put into preparing for the play.'' Tsubael then realizes her observation might not have been welcome, blushes and continues, ``I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be spying, but I was worried about ...Senkouji-san. I wanted to make sure she was doing OK. I don't want you to think I was rude and invading your privacy.''

``No, that's OK,'' says Micchi as she gets up to get the script from the bookshelves. ``I understand you wanting to take care of ...Commander Ekaril and make sure she was all right.'' Tsubael returns a smile of gratitude and relief.

Micchi finds her copy of the script on the bookshelf and brings it over to Tsubael. She pauses, hesitating to bare this piece of her soul, then blushes and hands it to Tsubael.

Tsubael takes this script, thanks Micchi, and sits back on the bed to read. A couple pages in, she pauses and flips quickly through the rest, noting all of the changes and corrections penned in by hand. ``Michiko,'' she asks, ``Are these all your changes? Is this your personal working copy?'' When Micchi says that yes it is, Tsubael thanks her again. ``This must be very precious to you. Thank you for trusting me with it. I'll take special care of it.'' When Micchi turns back to her homework, Tsubael hugs the script tightly to her chest, smiles and blushes before going back to reading the script.

The quiet evening continues, broken only by the scratching of Micchi's pencil on her notebook, the rustle of paper as they both turn the pages and an occasional intake of breath or sniffle from Tsubael at an especially moving scene.

When she has finished reading the play, Tsubael gets up and brings the script back over to Micchi, her full eyes glistening. ``Thank you,'' she says. ``That was wonderful. Thank you for letting me read it. Thank you so much for writing it.'' She pauses as Micchi looks up at her with an expression of gratitude and hope.

``So it wasn't that bad?'' Micchi asks.

``It's even better than Mari said it was,'' replies Tsubael. `` `No matter what blade you possess, it is impossible to cut the single flower that blooms in the wilderness that has become my home.' That line is perfect for ...Senkouji-san. She truly did find a home and that one flower here in this world.'' She smiles back at Micchi.

``I wish you all could have finished the play. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry I couldn't protect the school festival long enough for you to finish the play.'' Tears stream down Tsubael's cheeks and she drops to her knees and covers her face with her hands. ``I'm sorry. I failed. Please forgive me.''

Micchi immediately drops down and puts her arms around her. ``It's OK, Tsubame... I mean Tsubael. It's OK. Please, don't blame yourself. I've heard some of what you did and I can guess some of the rest. Nobody could have done more than that. Thank you for all you did for us. Thank you for everything.'' Micchi pauses in her flood of words to try to reassure Tsubael and stop her tears. Realizing that her actions may be—or be interpreted as—leading somewhere inappropriate, Micchi loosens her tight embrace of Tsubael and instead takes her hands from her crying face and holding them in her own.

Looking straight into Tsubael's eyes, she begs, ``Tsubael, please. That you could read the play and liked it is more than I could ask for. Please don't blame yourself. Promise?''

Tsubael nods weakly, not quite daring to believe. ``Please, Tsubael.'' Micchi lifts one hand to her cheek to tenderly wipe away the tears. ``Please forgive yourself. I don't want to see you crying in pain. I want you to be happy. I...'' She returns to holding Tsubael's hands, gripping them tightly this time as she looks down at her lap.

.

After a staying like this for a bit, Tsubael recovers and comments, ``I didn't mean to completely take you from your homework, but... thank you.''

Micchi laughs, and agrees, ``True, I still do need to get it done, but this was so much better than homework, especially this math I'm having problems with now,'' she concludes, squeezing Tsubael's hands.

``Would you like me to try to help?'' offers Tsubael, thankful that the subject is something she stands a chance at as opposed to one like earth history.

``Oh, Tsubael, could you?'' asks Micchi, and Tsubael nods.

They bring the second chair over to Micchi's desk, and Tsubael sits down next to her. The two look over the problems and the text while Micchi explains what the teacher was wanting, and also some of the notation. Tsubael begins to explain how to solve the problems, as the two sit together rubbing shoulders.

Maybe Tsubael was just a good teacher, or maybe Micchi found special motivation, but the homework gets done much quicker than Micchi expected, or than she would have done alone. And how much fun was it? There is absolutely no comparison with previous math assignments.

ooo OOO ooo

The morning sun streams in the windows as Mari joins Tsubael and Micchi at their table for breakfast in the dorm dining room. After the usual greetings, conversation continues normally. If Mari glances out the nearby window more than would strictly be polite, neither of her table-mates comment, for they also see that there is a tern sitting on the windowsill outside, watching them. Mari is not alone.

``Last night,'' Tsubael comments, ``Michiko let me read her copy of `The Girl of Orleans.' It was even better than you said, Mari. I really wish I could have seen it''

``Oh, Tsubame,'' replies Micchi, blushing, ``you keep exaggerating like that.''

Mari laughs at her embarrassment but supports Tsubael's assessment of the play. ``But there's one thing I'm curious about.'' She pauses to take another bite of breakfast, then continues, ``Micchi, I know you were having trouble writing, then suddenly seemed to get inspiration. I like the results, but what was it that inspired you.''

Micchi's blush deepens, but when she realizes that Mari is asking an honest question, and really does want to know the answer, she begins. ``I guess you remember my fainting after talking to Sugawara-sensei in her office.'' Mari and Tsubael both nod in agreement. ``Well, when I finally woke up in the nurse's office, I got up and looked out the window. I saw you and Senkouji-san walking back to the dorm, talking. You seemed to be having an animated discussion, but the way you looked up when you talked, like you were talking to someone above you, made me think of Jeanne d'Arc and how she heard voices from God.''

Mari and Tsubael look at each other, both sending their memory back to that day. They freeze, staring at each other as they remember just what Micchi saw. It was Mari and Hagino talking to Tsubael who was floating above them while talking.

Micchi is caught up in her memory and continues, not noticing Mari and Tsubael's reaction. ``Seeing you talking like that made me think `what if an ordinary school girl ended up meeting Jeanne d'Arc?' And for the girl and Jeanne's growing friendship? I guess I wrote in some of my hopes that you and Senkouji-san's friendship would continue to grow into that. I'm so glad you were able to be good friends at the end.''

Mari breaks from her stillness, to glance out the window at the tern who nods and flips her wings in agreement. Mari smiles as she agrees with Micchi that she also is _very_ glad of Hagino's friendship.

Micchi continues, ``After that inspiration, the play seemed to be so much easier to write. I guess you could say I had my own little vision—not great like Jeanne's, but enough to make writing so much easier for me.'' She thinks back to that time and adds, ``There was also one more time of inspiration. I remember sitting in the dorm library, writing, and feeling that there was someone, like an angel, watching over me and wanting me to do well writing this play. I know it's silly, but I felt it. Once, I even turned around to see if there was anyone there. But of course there wasn't.''

Micchi concentrates on finishing her rice, a bit unsettled by how much of her normally hidden inner-self she has just revealed, so she doesn't notice Mari and Tsubael, sitting stock-still, staring at each other in stunned silence.

.

Tsubael recovers first, nodding to Mari and saying very quietly, ``Go ahead. You start.''

``Micchi,'' Mari starts off, looking around to make sure they're the only ones in the dining room, ``Do you know what we were talking about when you saw us walk back to the dorm?'' Micchi shakes her head. ``We were talking about you. Hagino and I were talking about you ...with Tsubael.''

Micchi looks up in surprise and confusion. ``But if you were talking with Tsubame,'' she also checks their privacy, ``...Tsubael, how come you could see her and I couldn't?''

``Michiko,'' Tsubael explains, ``that wasn't the real me, it was an image shift. Only Commander Ekaril or another Arume should have been able to see it, but somehow Mari was also able to.''

``And Michiko,'' she adds, ``they were criticizing me for not telling them you were having a hard time. ...And they were right. I'm sorry that I didn't. I'm sorry that I invaded your privacy and then didn't even do anything to help.''

Micchi turns to Tsubael, a smile growing on her face. ``But Tsubael, you did help me. _You_ were my inspiring angel. You probably helped more by that inspiration than if you had told Mari and Senkouji-san. Thank you. Thank you for giving me the play.''

Tsubael blushes deeply. She had hoped that Micchi would forgive her spying and lack of help. But to actually be thanked for it, that was beyond her wildest imagination. Micchi was actually giving her a part in creating that wonderful play. ``Michiko,'' she asks, her heart in her voice, ``you don't mind? You don't blame me for what I did then?''

``Of course not, Tsubael. You really helped me then. You saved me. I don't know what I would have done without your inspiration. Thank you.''

A still-blushing Tsubael nods, then continues. ``Michiko, you should also know that I continued watching over you after this. I felt guilty for failing Commander Ekaril and not telling her of you, so I wanted to make sure you were doing all right.'' An expression of understanding begins to grow on Micchi's face. ``I also remember watching you writing diligently there in the library. I'm glad that I didn't interfere with it.''

``Oh, Tsubael, thank you. You really are my angel of inspiration—both those times. I can't thank you enough.''

Tsubael has no words to answer, but her expression shows that Micchi's words have touched her deeply and mean a great deal to her.

Further discussion along these lines is broken off when Akane sits down at the next table with her tray of breakfast. They exchange greetings and the conversation turns to more mundane topics such as the upcoming school day.


	6. Chapter 6: Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**  
Thanks again to all of you who are reading this. I hope you enjoy it. I can see from the stats that ther are at least a few readers out there. If you are reading, please drop me a review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate your words and they help keep me going. You also help me see what my writing look like through other's eyes, which is vital to any author.

And with that, here's the next chapter for you.

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 6**

**Through the Woods**

* * *

After breakfast, Mari and Micchi head off to their classes. They apologize to Tsubael for leaving her alone, but she tells them not to worry as she needs to look into some things anyway. They understand that this is at her escape capsule, though she doesn't say so because Akane is there with them. The four go their separate ways from the dorm.

Tsubael takes a detour through town on the way to her escape capsule and picks up a newspaper to see how things are being reported. She knows that her friends will likely also be interested in it as well. It seems that the Arume are still jamming ordinary television and radio broadcasts, but that newspapers are able to use the phone lines to get their news.

As she walks through the woods to her capsule, Tsubael looks around at the green and growing grass and trees, and out over the clear sea beside them. It reminds her of pictures of the way Arume used to be, according to the historical records. There are still a few unspoiled natural spots like this on Arume, but they are carefully guarded, and she's never had the chance to walk through one before.

A single tern flies down and circles Tsubael. Recognizing it, she holds out her hands, and the tern comes and lands on them. ``Tsubael,'' the tern begins, ``Mari has class all morning, and she suggested I go chat with you you for a bit. I guess she didn't want me to be lonely or bored.''

``Commander Ekaril,'' replies Tsubael, for that is who the tern is. ``Thanks for coming. I'm headed out to the escape capsule now, and you should know were I hid it too.''

``Thank you. If you want to keep walking, I can ride on your shoulder like Mari's.''

Tsubael helps her up there, then asks as she continues her walk, ``So, what should I be doing now? With the invasion in full swing,'' she holds up the newspaper, ``and _Blue_ destroyed, the old orders don't quite apply anymore.''

``You can decide that on your own; I don't give you orders anymore.''

``But Commander Ekaril...''

``And you don't need to call me Commander anymore. I lost my ship; I'm no longer worthy of the title. I'm no longer your superior officer.''

``You'll always be my Commander Ekaril. Even if you don't feel you can give me orders, I still want your guidance and wisdom.''

``Tsubael,'' she replies, her voice full of gratitude. ``What were your plans before you found that I returned? Is there anything you want to do?''

``Commander, I...'' Tsubael pauses to collect her thoughts. ``When I landed, I promised to continue what you were doing here. And that? I knew you'd want to make sure that Mari was safe, and as happy as possible—so that was my first concern.''

``Thank you, Tsubael. That means a _lot_ to me, but... what about yourself?''

``Well, I think I've come to understand some of what you see in the Forime.'' She pauses and gestures out toward the sea. ``Doesn't this remind you of Lover's Bay back home? The trees, the water of the bay... Of course they don't have the hotel floating above the beach and sea here, but I think that's an improvement. And the Forime themselves?'' Tsubael pauses for a bit. ``You know how I used to look down on them as low-level... Well, I don't any more. Maybe we aren't so different after all. I now see that our hearts are the same, in spite of our different levels of technology.

``Yes,'' agrees Ekaril. ``Thank you for seeing that. I hope it really is the truth and not...''

``Commander, I've seen you and Mari together. I've now seen and met other Forime. It has to be true. Our comrades just don't know the Forime. In fact, now I'm not sure we have the right to invade and conquer their homeland, and I really question our treating them simply as a field of genetic material to harvest, even if it is to save our race. Why can't we ask for help? I'm sure that some would help. But... what can we... what can _I_ do?''

``Tsubael.'' Ekaril turns to her, impressed by her understanding. ``Yes, that's what I think too: that we ought to cooperate with the Forime to save our race. I have to believe that not all of our superiors are as arrogant and grasping as Master Commander Shivariel, so I hope we can be friends. Unfortunately, I think that too many in charge of the invasion think like her. And... and after this big attack, the kind of trust needed for this will be hard to build.''

``Yes. Maybe... Maybe it was because she already knew you, but Michiko is a good friend, and of course Mari is. I guess that's a start.''

``True,'' replies Ekaril, her affection for Mari obvious in her voice. ``I guess we should try to build up friendships and trust one by one.'' She continues after a thought, ``But you do realize that this may lead to us going up against our own people?''

``I know, Commander. Don't worry. The more I see, the better I feel about defending the Forime against Master Commander's attack.'' She pauses. ``Though I am sorry for some of those ships' crew. Some had to just be following orders; they can't all have been that crazy.''

``Tsubael. You don't know how much that means to me. I'm sorry that I put you in that position, but I'm glad to hear that you feel better about it. What should we do? I think perhaps we should wait for things to calm down, then try to find those Forime who would be willing to work with the Arume toward our common good.''

ooo OOO ooo

Mari and Micchi both sit in their classroom while Sugawara-sensei lectures on about mathematics. Given the disruption of the school festival and play, not to mention the Arume invasion, most of the class seems a bit distracted. Nobody seems more so than Mari, who frequently takes a wistful glance toward Hagino's empty seat next to her. Sugawara-sensei thinks she understands the reason for her melancholy, and glances, but finds the occasional smile crossing her face perplexing.

The empty seat next to Mari is also a conundrum for her. She doesn't want to stir up bad memories of the Arume attack, but soon the class will need to elect a new representative. Given Hagino's ``farewell'' leaving the play along with other things she said, Sugawara-sensei doubts that she'll ever come back as a student here. In fact, she wonders if there's even any chance of seeing her again. She enjoyed having her in class, and Hagino's tutoring the students who looked up to her certainly made her own job easier.

Micchi is another mystery to her. She is normally a conscientious student, but math often leaves her confused. This time, though, Micchi is listening intently and when asked to complete one problem on the blackboard, does so quickly and correctly. Her happy smile while working it through mystifies Sugawara-sensei, as does her new-found proficiency. She puts this out of her mind for now and continues on with the lesson. The middle of a lecture is certainly not the time to try to figure out conundrums like these.

ooo OOO ooo

Ekaril and Tsubael reach her escape capsule and she let's them both in. She quickly verifies that the systems continue to check out. The two are happy that the capsule's designers fitted it for surveillance remotes, even if they weren't normally carried. A minor reconfiguration allows Ekaril to enter and access the capsule by herself as well.

After these arrangements, and some discussion on the state of things, Tsubael takes out the shell Ekaril had given her, and which she'd kept at her bridge station ever since. She shows it to Ekaril. ``Do you remember this?''

The tern nods, ``Yes, I remember giving it to you that stormy evening.''

``Thank you, it means a lot to me.'' Tsubael pauses, looking over the shell, then continues, ``Umm... you originally intended to give this to Mari, didn't you?''

Ekaril is forced to agree, and explains how she found the shell while swimming out to the rock with Mari, and intended to give it to her. But, by the time Ekaril surfaced at the rock, Mari was crying out desperately for her, fearing that she'd drowned, and back on shore, Mari stormed off, not talking to her.

Ekaril asks Tsubael, ``How did you guess that.''

``I... I'm sorry,'' stammers Tsubael. ``I shouldn't have, but I used the surveillance remotes to keep watch over you while you were away when _Blue_ was being repaired.'' She blushes. ``I was worried about you. You took the explosion of _Blue's_ Emil-Force drive very hard, especially the loss of Onomil, our landing party ...and even the Forime of that island.'' She pauses. ``I tried my best to take care of _Blue_ so you wouldn't worry, but I didn't know what to do to help ease your guilt over those deaths.''

``Tsubael... I knew you did a lot to help then, and I wanted to thank you.'' Ekaril rubs her head against Tsubael's hand. ``I didn't mean to make you worry. But thank you.''

``I'm sorry I spied on you like that. Umm... during those years aboard _Blue,_ did you know how I felt about you?''

``Yes, Tsubael,'' she answers kindly, ``I did know how you cared about me, but since I was your direct commander, I couldn't do anything. Now we're no longer aboard, and I'm no longer your commander, but... Well, you know about Mari, so I'm sorry...''

Tsubael takes Ekaril down from her shoulder, stopping her in mid sentence, and looks her straight in the eye. ``Commander Ekaril, please, never,'' her voice changes from entreaty to a more commanding tone, ``Never apologize for loving Mari. I've seen the love that you two really have for each other. Never apologize for that. If anyone should, the two of you should be walking hand in hand together down the beach of Lover's Bay.''

``Tsubael...'' her voice filled with respect and gratitude. ``Did you know that was a dream of mine: to walk hand-in-hand down that beach? Now I don't think I can ever make it back to Arume much less Lover's Bay with the one I love.'' She raises a wing. ``And this makes `hand-in-hand' a bit tough, too.''

Tsubael nods, then a thought comes to her, ``But Commander, don't you think this area is about where Lover's Bay is back on Arume? It even looks like it.''

Ekaril admits that it does.

``Then remember the all times you spent here together with Mari. You went swimming together. You walked on the shore road back from buying supplies for the play. And you even brought Mari out to show her _Blue._ These weren't exactly hand-in-hand walks on the beach, but I think you could say you spent time at this Lover's Bay with your love.''

``Thank you, Tsubael. I really should look at it this way. When did you grow so wise?''

``I should thank you for everything instead, for what you taught me, for showing me what true love is and that it knows no bounds,'' counters Tsubael. ``Though I feel I still have more to learn on how to love.''

``So do I,'' replies Ekaril, the smile evident in her voice as she thinks of Mari. ``So do I.''

ooo OOO ooo

After school, Mari and Micchi come to Sugawara-sensei's office as she requested. It turns out that she doesn't want to talk about school matters at all.

``I have a question about your friend Tsubame,'' she asked them.

Mari and Micchi look at each other in surprise.

``I don't know if this would apply to her, or if she's interested, but...'' She takes out a printed memo and shows it to them. ``It's an appeal from the government to help take care of and house anyone who's lost their home in the invasion, or anyone who's prevented from returning home.'' She waits for them to finish skimming the memo. ``Since we're a girl's school, we can't take just anybody, but if Tsubame wants to stay here longer, we could count her toward our helping this way. I don't mean to cheat the system, but the principal gave me the task of coordinating this for the school, so I wondered if Tsubame would fall into this category? If so, I'd like to formalize her staying here. She seems to fit in well.'' She pauses for a moments thought. ``And maybe it will reassure you, or her, to know that we don't need to do any official tracking of people we help like this. The government even said not to bother as that will just slow down getting roofs over people's heads. I'm glad to see them putting the people's welfare before bureaucracy, ...surprised but glad.''

``Thank you,'' says Mari. ``We'll make sure to tell Tsubame about this''

``I can't speak for her,'' Micchi continues, ``but if she's interested, what should she do?''

``If she wouldn't mind stopping by to confirm she is, I'd appreciate it. You can tell here that she's welcome to continue to staying in your room, Kouzuki-san—that is if you don't mind and she wants to. Her stopping by is just a formality so that if anyone asks, I can truthfully say that I've talked with all of the displaced people we're helping.''

Mari and Micchi thank her and promise to tell Tsubame of the offer.

.

``And if I can continue talking about your friends,'' she asks. ``I know both of you were good friends with Senkouji-san. I wish she was still here to talk to, but I don't think that's possible, given her departure.''

Mari and Micchi look at each other in surprise again, not sure where she might be going but afraid for their friends.

``I'm curious how much you might know about her people.''

``Why?'' asks Mari.

``I'm hoping that others of her people feel as she did. I don't know if any would try to defend us the way she did, but if they would treat us fairly and at least talk to us instead of simply invading, that would be so much better.''

``But, sensei,'' asks Micchi, ``even if you found someone like that, what could you ...what could we do?''

``I believe that we should be able to talk and maybe work with... her people. I don't know what they want, but I would really like it if we could find some way to work together, talk and trade instead of fight. They must want something pretty badly if they're willing to blow themselves up invading us to get it.''

``They must,'' agrees Micchi. ``But what could they want that badly. ...It can't be a desperate defense, since they're the ones invading us.''

They continue talking about this for a bit but come to no conclusion.

``Anyway,'' says Mari, ``What can we do? What should we do if we ever run across... one of ...Hagino's people?''

``First, I think it would be good if you could become their friends.'' Sugawara-sensei answers, explaining that some bridge is needed as a basis for any talks, and friendship would be a good start.

``But what should we tell others?'' asks Mari.

They talk this over and decide that it would be best to keep anything like this secret, just like Hagino did. Sugawara even agrees to keep it secret from her superiors until they all decide it would be time to establish talks.

``You mean like a `cell' in a resistance movement?'' asks Micchi. ``But who do you mean by `superiors'?''

Sugawara-sensei explains that she is—or at least was—a secret agent and adds that she hasn't been able to contact her superiors since the invasion. She's on her own, now.

Mari confirms this, telling how she protected her from an Arume attack during the fireworks festival. ``I figure you had to be a secret agent to carry and use a gun like that.''

``Hmm, why don't we do this,'' sensei concludes. ``Please come tell me if you learn anything about ...Senkouji-san's people that you think might help me. I'll do the same for anything I find. Go ahead and be your normal friendly self if you do meet another of her people. And...'' She takes a deep breath, reaching a decision. ``And I'll leave it up to your judgment whether you tell me about them. ...It sounds like you understand secrecy issues around this, right Kouzuki-san?''

ooo OOO ooo

That evening Mari, Micchi and Tsubael again meet in her room. Mari opens the window and soon Ekaril flies in to join them. Mari and Micchi explain Sugawara-sensei's offer of housing to Tsubael.

``I... I'd like to stay here,'' Tsubael answers. Her cheeks color slightly. ``But I don't want to cause any problems by doing that. Do you think she might be trying to `find me out' with this?''

Mari shakes her head. ``I didn't get that feeling from her.''

``No,'' Micchi agrees. ``It seems she made a special effort to reassure you this was `safe'.'' She tilts her head in thought. ``Of course she might be doing that to entrap you, but I didn't get that feeling either.''

``Ekaril, what do you think?'' Tsubael asks finally.

``Well, we can never be totally sure, so sometimes we have to just take a guess and a risk. But if you ask me, my inclination would be to go with Mari and Kouzuki-san's feelings and believe that Sugawara-sensei is trustworthy. She seemed to accept my word that I wanted to defend Earth, not invade it.''

``I overhead that conversation,'' says Micchi, embarrassed at her rudeness. ``I agree that she seems to be trustworthy.''

``Then, if you all think it's OK, I'll go talk to her tomorrow about staying here.'' A flash of doubt crosses Tsubael's face. ``That is, Michiko, if you don't mind my continuing to stay in your room.''

Micchi's cheeks color as well. ``I... I'd like it if you could stay here.'' Her blush deepens and she continues quietly. ``I really enjoy your company ...and friendship.''

.

Micchi waits for her embarrassment to fade, then adds, ``There is one more thing Sugawara-sensei told us.'' She goes on to explain sensei's desire to know more of Arume and her request that they befriend any they might come across.

``So, what do you think we should do?'' Micchi concludes.

``Ekaril, Tsubael,'' Mari continues, ``I feel that it's up to you to decide what we should say—if anything—about you two.''

Micchi nods in agreement and joins her in looking to the Arume.

``Well, Commander Ekaril,'' Tsubael asks, ``what do you think we should do?''

Ekaril cocks her head at Tsubael, silently reminding her of their conversation, that she's no longer her commander.

Tsubael raises her eyebrow in response, acknowledging Ekaril's point, but still asking for her opinion and guidance.

``Well,'' says Ekaril, thinking as she talks. ``I do like Sugawara-sensei's goals, and I think she is probably sincere in them. The question is whether to trust her with the knowledge of Tsubael and myself.'' The other three nod in agreement. ``We want to be sure of ourselves, as if we ever decide to tell her, we can never take back that decision.''

``Would you be safe if she knew?'' asks Mari, giving voice to the question they all have.

``I don't know,'' says Tsubael. ``Maybe Michiko and ...Ekaril would have more insight, as the two of you have known her longest and worked most closely with her.

Mari and Ekaril look at each other, and a few silent words seem to pass between them. Ekaril nods to Mari who begins, ``Well, I'm somewhat inclined to trust her. She tried to protect me the night of the fireworks festival when Shivariel sent someone after me. She really tried, even though that fighter totally outclassed her pistol.''

``And she seems to want to protect this country,'' Ekaril adds. ``She did figure out I was an alien and confronted me demanding to know my true identity and intentions. But when I apologized for what my fellow Arume were doing and said I wanted to protect this planet instead of invading, she believed me. She changed from being suspicious of me to wanting to work together. I wish I could have told her there was something she could do to actually defend this planet.''

``She also told us she's a secret government agent,'' Mari adds. ``She trusted us with that, though maybe that's not much since she knows I found out at least some of it the evening of the fireworks festival.''

``You earn trust by giving trust,'' Ekaril responds, quoting a Fleet maxim, and Tsubael nods firmly in agreement.

After more discussion, they all agree that Ekaril's existence should be kept secret from all but themselves. As intellectually flexible as Sugawara-sensei seems to be, they agree that a talking tern and consciousness transfer is probably beyond what she could accept. They also won't mention that Tsubael is an Arume, but agree to help Sugawara-sensei some by telling her things that ``Hagino told Mari and Micchi before she left.''

``One more thing,'' adds Ekaril in closing. ``I think it might make sense to starting teach the two of you about Arume. If talks like sensei hopes for ever come, it would probably help if you knew something of our manners, protocol and customs.''

``That sounds like a good idea,'' Tsubael answers. ``Thank you Commander.''

Mari and Micchi nod in assent.


	7. Chapter 7: In School

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 7**

**In School**

* * *

A couple days after Tsubael stopped by to officially confirm her staying in Micchi's dorm room, Sugawara addresses her class. ``A lot has happened in the past week. I'm glad to see all of you that here, and hopefully we can start bringing things back to a more normal routine. I don't see any more invasions on my calendar, but{}''

The class laughs at her attempt to bring humor into these dreary days.

``I haven't gotten the official paperwork, but it sounds like Hagino-san will not be returning.'' This gets the full attention of the class. ``So it looks like we probably need to elect another class representative.'' She moves to the blackboard and takes up the chalk. ``Do I have any nominations?''

One hand goes up, and the student nominates, ``Kouzuki-san.''

While she writes Micchi's name on the blackboard, someone else pipes up, ``Yeah. She did a good job directing our play for the festival.''

``Yes.''

``Yes! Yes, Kouzuki-san,'' comes a flurry of agreement from the rest of the class. Nobody else's name is even mentioned.

``So, Kouzuki-san,'' asks Sugawara-sensei, ``how about it? I agree you did a good job of directing and running everything for our play.''

Micchi equivocates, embarrassed by the attention and compliments.

``Why don't you think about it overnight,'' Sugawara suggests, granting Micchi a temporary reprieve. ``We can talk more tomorrow and hold the election Monday.''

ooo OOO ooo

Micchi and Tsubael return to their room that evening. As they're getting ready for bed Micchi mentions, ``Tsubael, you'll never guess what Sugawara-sensei recommended me for in class today.''

``Does she want you to take Eka... Senkouji-san's position as class representative?''

Micchi drops her pajamas in surprise and turns to Tsubael. ``How did you... Did someone tell you?''

``No.'' Tsubael smiles. ``That was only a guess on my part. I figure they need someone as Senkouji-san can't very well do it now, and I can't think of anyone better than you to take over from her as class representative.''

``But... but I'm not sure if I can do it. I'm nowhere near as good as she was. Will I even be able to do the job? I don't know if I can get people to follow my suggestions like she could, much less come up with good ones.'' Micchi plops down on her bed, covers her face in despair then slides to the floor. ``They all seem to want me to... but can I even do it?''

Tsubame sits down next to her bed facing Micchi, setting aside her own evening preparations. ``Michiko, I'm sure you'll be good at it. You can definitely do it.''

``But... but... there's so much...''

``I know you've got the ability. I saw how well you were able to direct the play, making sure that everything was taken care of and that everyone did what was needed. You really did very well there. ...I'm sorry that I spied on you then, but I...''

``Don't apologize,'' Micchi interrupts her. ``I don't mind your watching. I know why you were, and I'm glad you did. Now I know my feeling that there was someone watching over us was right. I'm happy you could be part of our play, if only like that.'' She blushes. ``And the better I get to know you, the more glad I am that you participated.''

Tsubael blushes in return. ``Th... Thank you.'' She continues, ``You can be class representative just as well, and with the same kind of help from your friends. Please don't worry about it.'' She looks at her hands in her lap and quietly adds, ``If there's anything I can do to help you, I'd love to.''

``You would?'' Micchi's eyes brighten a bit with hope. ``Are you serious?''

``Of course I am, Michiko. I'd love to be able to help.'' Micchi's change of expression chases some of the shadows of worry from her face. ``What can I do for you? I'm not really a student but...'' She looks back up at Micchi. ``But I do want to be a friend.''

``Oh, you are! You are!'' Micchi's fading blush returns. ``I'm really glad to have you as a friend.''

This brings a full smile to Tsubael's face, and they return to their preparations for bed. Tsubael pauses folding up her clothes and starts laughing. ``I just realized you have another advantage as class representative that Sugawara-sensei doesn't know about.''

Micchi looked over, her curiosity piqued by the laughter. ``And what's that?''

``Well, if you ever want to know what Senkouji-san did or what she would do in a new situation, you can always ask her.''

Micchi's eyes widen in surprise. ``You're right. But so can Mari-san and she—''

``Wouldn't be as good a class representative as you.'' Tsubael explains, interrupting her. ``Mari is a good friend, and there's no-one closer to Senkouji-san, but she doesn't have the leadership ability you do.''

Micchi looks skeptical. ``But...''

``Look, your classmates also feel this way. That's why they nominated you. I'm also sure that Mari would be happy to help you too.''

``Do you really think so? How can you sound so sure that I'll be able to?''

Tsubael sat down again and looked straight at her. ``Please trust me, Michiko.'' She put all the sincerity she could into her voice. ``I... I've served under quite a few officers and seen even more in the Arume Fleet. I see the same in you that I saw in the best of them. You'll do fine.''

``But Mari...'' Micchi trailed off, uncertain what to say or ask.

``Mari is a wonderful friend, and she and Senkouji-san are so good for each other. I've seen her—both of them, actually—grow so much since Mari came here, but she isn't yet quite ready for this.''

``OK. If you say so,'' Micchi agrees, not sounding entirely confident.

Next morning over breakfast they discuss this briefly with Mari. She agrees with Tsubael and promises to help and support Micchi.

ooo OOO ooo

Micchi stops by to talk with Sugawara-sensei after school. She offers Micchi a beaker of tea to relax and asks, ``Have you thought about being class representative any more?''

``Yes, I have.'' Micchi takes a breath. ``I also talked with my friends some. It seems they have more confidence in me than I do.''

``Sometimes our friends know us better than we do ourselves.'' Sensei's face grows more serious as she falls into advising mode. ``I also think you'll do a good job at it. The only question is your self-doubt. I saw how you were able to overcome that for the play, and you did a wonderful job there, both writing and directing.''

``But we were never able to finish the play...''

``And that was through no fault of yours. Look, the whole government and Self-Defense Forces couldn't stop that invasion, so you shouldn't expect to yourself. Anyway, everything you did worked out well. Don't blame yourself for things beyond your control.''

``Thank you. That's what my friends said too...''

This brings a smile to Sugawara's face. ``You have wise friends. ...So back to my original question. How about it?''

``I... I...'' Micchi takes a deep breath to gather her courage. ``I'll try... if the rest of the class really wants me. I'll also need their—and your—help and advice. I can't do it all myself.''

``Thank you.'' Sugawara's smile grows broader. ``I'm sure they'll support you, and you can always come talk to me.''

``I'll take all the advice and support I can get. I'll need it.''

.

Micchi is the only one who is surprised that Monday when she's elected class representative by a landslide.


	8. Chapter 8: In Town

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 8**

**In Town**

* * *

The disruptions stemming from the Arume invasion continue to prompt occasional ``holidays'' from school. On one of these, Micchi takes Tsubael into town to show her around. The town suffered comparatively little damage during the attack, similar to the way Kaihou Academy escaped. Even so, the town has still seen better days, and many stores are closed. Soon, Micchi leads the way to her parent's fruit store.

``Mother, Dad,'' she says, opening the door, ``I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, Tsubame.'' Gesturing her in, she continues, ``Tsubame, these are my parents.''

The three bow and all are happy to meet each other. Micchi's mother continues, ``I'm so glad Michiko is making new friends. Please make yourself at home here.''

ooo OOO ooo

Tsubael and Micchi stop by the harbor on their way back to Kaihou Academy. They see a woman standing there, looking out over the ocean. Tsubael wonders why she looks familiar until a tern flies up and lands on her raised hands.

``Azanael? Onomil? What are you doing here?''

The woman turns to look at them, puzzled, but the tern recognizes the two and tells Azanael, ``It's Tsubael and her Forime girlfriend.'' She turns to the two. ``Hi!''

This confirms Tsubael's guess, though her description does make them both blush. Tsubael manages the introductions, and Micchi is able to stammer her greeting.

``I hoped I would be able to meet up with you and Ekaril,'' explains Azanael. ``Onomil told me about you and said this was where she left you, so I thought to start looking here. I didn't think I'd find you this quickly, though.''

They all laugh at the good luck of this chance encounter and decide to head back to the dorms so they an talk with Ekaril and Mari as well. They also congratulate Onomil on finding Azanael.

``Having some abilities as a surveillance remote helped,'' she laughs. ``But I don't think I could have found my dear if I didn't know her so well.''

They all share a laugh, agreeing with Onomil.

``By the way,'' adds Tsubael, ``in order to stand out less, I've decided to go by the name Tsubame among Forime.''

``OK ...Tsubame,'' replies Azanael. ``So if my name would also attract undue attention, what name should I use?''

Tsubael turns to Micchi who thinks for a moment then suggests, ``Well, if we start from your name like we did with Tsubael, Asana and Sanae are both girl's names, do either of those sound attractive to you?''

Tsubael smiles at Micchi, proud of the way she quickly came up with these and of the courage with which she suggested them. She then looks up at Azanael and Onomil who, after some thought, decides that she will go by Sanae.

ooo OOO ooo

They approach the dorm and are able to sneak Azanael in without anyone noticing as most residents are out and around this day.

``Tsubame, you take them to our room,'' says Micchi in a low voice, ``I'll go find Mari.''

Tsubael does, shutting the door behind them. ``So are you now a student here too?'' asks Azanael, wondering at Micchi's use of ``our room.''

``No,'' replies Tsubael, ``I'm `a friend of Michiko's' and have been allowed to stay here as I'm supposedly cut off from my home town. Schools have been asked to help in situations like this.''

Micchi soon returns with Mari in tow. She locks the door while Mari heads across and opens the window briefly allowing Ekaril to fly in. The four girls sit on cushions on the floor while Ekaril and Onomil perch on the two chairs, completing the circle and putting them at the same height as the others.

``I've locked the door so we won't be interrupted,'' explains Micchi. ``We can talk freely now.''

``First off,'' begins Azanael before Micchi can say anything more, ``Ekaril, can you ever forgive me for all of the harm I did to you. I now see how very wrong I was to blame you for Onomil's death.'' Her eyes fill as she bows her head to the floor.

``Of course I do, Azanael,'' responds Ekaril. ``Please get up.'' Azanael slowly sits up, hopeful but confused. ``Of course I forgive you. I also want to thank you for saving _Blue_ from that last attack at the end. That let me save Tsubael and keep Master Commander Shivariel from killing Mari and everyone here.''

``And Mari, please accept my apology for attacking you and for what I did and said to you back on _Blue._ I shouldn't have done that. I was lashing out in pain and anger, and also in the wrong direction.'' She bows deeply to her.

``Don't worry, Azanael,'' replies Mari. ``I understand how it hurts to lose a loved one, even if only temporarily.'' She reaches over to gently stroke Ekaril. ``I'm here together with Ekaril now, and that's all that matters.'' She pauses, then adds. ``I'm _so_ glad that you and Onomil were able to find each other and get back together.''

Tsubael and Micchi nod indicating they also agree.

``See, Azanael,'' says Onomil. ``I told you they would understand.'' This brings a blush to Azanael's face.

``I still wish I had known to dig in and do that research first. If I'd only known that sooner, then maybe _Blue_ and Ekaril would still fully be with us.'' When asked, Azanael explains what she found in her investigation back on _Novaal_ after leaving _Blue._ Shivariel had arranged the sabotage of _Blue's_ Emil-Force drive, and that explosion killed Onomil, _Blue's_ landing party and Mari's parents. Shivariel killed all of those people as a side effect of making the substance she used to condense thought-waves which she used against Azanael on _Novaal._

Conversation then turns to what they had all been doing since the invasion. Azanael had managed to save her fighter and hide it in the hills. She left it disguised there, as Tsubael had her escape capsule, and instead of trying to contact the existing Arume fleet, she was exploring, trying to figure how she could help counter Shivariel's excesses against the Forime when Onomil found her. ``The more I found, the more I felt we should have tried talking with the Forime, not just attacked and tried to take over.''

Ekaril and Tsubael look at each other in surprise. This matched their opinions more than they would have thought: they weren't the only ones unsatisfied with the current invasion.

Azanael concludes by thanking Ekaril for bringing Onomil back to her.

Their discussion done, they sneak Azanael and Onomil out of the dorm. They agree to keep in touch and work together toward their shared goal of peace and cooperation between Arume and Forime.


	9. Chapter 9: At the Shrine

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 9**

**At the Shrine**

* * *

Mari, Micchi and Tsubael head into town early for the New Year's shrine visit. They stop by Micchi's home on the way, as her parents invited them to join them for New Year's soba. The five sit around the table enjoying the food and company.

``Thank you for having us over,'' says Tsubael. She glances at Mari. ``We really appreciate your including us in your family celebration.''

``It's nothing.'' replies Micchi's mother. ``You and Mari are Michiko's friends and don't have elsewhere to go at this time, so of course we're glad to have you here.'' Tsubael and Mari bow in thanks. ``I'm also so proud of Michiko being selected as class representative.'' She smiles over at her daughter. ``She's always been a responsible girl, and I'm glad others see this too and are looking to her for guidance.''

``Mom!'' says Micchi. She blushes, then adds, ``I'm not that good at it, and _somebody_ had to do the job after Senkouji-san ...left. I couldn't do it at all without Tsubame and Mari's help.''

``She is doing a better job that she admits,'' explains Tsubael. ``And she really doesn't need much help from us.''

``You're great Micchi,'' adds Mari.

Micchi's parents smile proudly at her. ``Thank you for your help,'' her mom says to Tsubael and Mari, then turns to her daughter. ``That's what friends are for.''

When they have all finished the meal, Mari asks to be excused as she, ``promised to meet another friend about now'' before Micchi's parents invited her over. She tells Tsubael and Micchi to take their time and relax here. The two look at each other and smile, realizing exactly which friend Mari is talking about and understanding why Mari didn't bring her along. A talking tern would be a bit much for Micchi's parents.

.

After seeing Mari off at the door, Micchi's mother turns to her and asks, ``Michiko, aren't you going to wear your kimono tonight?''

Micchi blushes and explains that she was thinking that she wouldn't as Tsubame doesn't have one and she doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by being too dressed up in comparison.

``Oh,'' exclaims her mother, ``if that's the only reason, we can take care of that. Tsubame, would you like to wear my old kimono from when I was your age?''

``But...'' stammers Tsubael, ``but that's your treasure from those days, and you barely know me. I don't know if it would be right.''

``Don't worry, of course it's OK,'' replies Micchi's mother. ``Here let me get it for you.'' and she runs off to pull this box out of the depths of her closet.

``Michiko,'' Tsubael quietly asks, ``Is it really all right if I borrow this?''

Micchi smiles and replies with a small nod. Her dad also agrees and urges Tsubael to accept.

Micchi's mother returns carrying the box holding the kimono. Opening it up for Tsubael, she says, ``Here, please wear this tonight. It deserves better than just sitting in the back of my closet.''

``It's beautiful,'' remarks Tsubael, ``but...''

``Tsubame,'' asks Micchi, ``would you also like some help putting it on? I still need some help from mom with mine.''

Tsubael blushes, realizing she has no experience with this style of Forime clothing and agrees that yes, she would also appreciate some help.

Micchi's dad turns on the TV to relax to some of the New Year's specials while the three women retire to Micchi's bedroom to change. Her mother helps both of them through the less familiar and difficult parts of donning their kimono and the accessories that go with them.

Micchi's mother finishes her first, and while she's putting the last touches on Tsubael's outfit Tsubael comments, ``You look really lovely in that, Michiko.''

``You do too, Tsubame. And you seem to move naturally in it, especially for your first time wearing a kimono.''

Both girls blush at the complements, and Micchi's mother agrees that the two of them both look really nice. When they return to the living room, Micchi's dad also complements them both on their appearance. ``Thank you, Tsubame. You're wearing that takes me back to the first time I saw my wife wear that.'' He turns to her, ``And we had such a good time that evening, didn't we.''

Micchi's mother blushes, remembering that time too, then helps the two girls out the door and on their way to the shrine.

.

As they walk to the shrine, Micchi and Tsubael reassure each other that they really were sincere with there complements earlier. ``Please thank your mother again for loaning me her own treasured kimono,'' says Tsubael. ``It's like you're all making me part of your family.'' This brings a blush to both of their faces. Further conversation trails off until Micchi realizes this is Tsubael's first shrine visit like this, so she begins explaining the details to her.

They arrive at the local shrine and greet Mari and Akane who are there together already. A single tern perches on the torii above them at the entrance, watching Mari. As they walk up, Micchi and Tsubael realize that they began holding hands on the walk over. The two relax their grip, as if to let go and act as if they never had been, but then both tighten their hold as they they have decided that they should not hide their ...feelings from others, even though they weren't quite ready to give name to those feelings yet. Rather, they draw strength from one another.

``Hey, you're both looking good in those kimono this evening,'' comments Mari. ``Tsubame, where did you get one?''

``Michiko's mother lent it to me,'' she answers. ``I should be extra careful with it. It was hers when she was young.''

``Wow,'' adds Akane. ``But still, it looks great on you. You too, Micchi.''

Mari soon drags them into the shrine itself so they can make their prayers for the new year. Tsubael is thankful for Micchi's brief explanation, and so she follows through with this just fine. After tossing their offering in the box together, they clap and spend a moment in silent prayer. When she finishes, Mari looks up and finds the same tern circling above them, as if in blessing, or perhaps in answer to prayer.

The group then make their way over to the shrine maiden selling fortunes. Akane got a standard good fortune while Mari, Micchi and Tsubael all got a mixed fortune. Mari couldn't fathom what the pain and joy predicted by hers might be.

As they pause to tie their fortunes to a twig on the way out, Tsubael is able to whisper a quick thank-you to Micchi for her earlier explanations that let her participate with their friends and not stand out.


	10. Chapter 10: Where Secrets are Shared

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 10**

**Where Secrets are Shared**

* * *

One day, Tsubael heads off with Ekaril to meet Onomil and Azanael at her fighter and then visit Tsubael's escape pod. They were going to make sure they all had full copies of each other's logs of Shivariel's attack and deeds, in case they might be able to get this back to the appropriate authorities on Arume.

Micchi chooses this day to ask Mari to share lunch with her on the roof. Mari doesn't mind, though she wonders why Micchi is nervous and keeps glancing toward the woods. They both take their lunch up to the roof and Micchi is visibly relieved to find they are the only two there.

As they eat, Micchi looks around to make sure of their privacy and begins, ``Mari-san, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?''

``No problem. Go a head.''

``H... How did you figure out you were actually in love with Senkouji-san.'' She blushes deeply. ``At least I assume that you two were.''

Mari smiles. ``Yes, we are.'' She tilts her head, thinking. ``I'm not sure how I exactly figured it out. The better I got to know Hagino, the stronger I found my feelings for her were. I... I didn't realize what they were at first. Looking back, I guess I should have gotten a clue from how worried I was when she disappeared when we were out swimming during summer vacation.'' She blushes. ``But my first reaction when she reappeared was to get mad, I now think because I was scared. At least Hagino forgave me, and I didn't stay mad for long.''

``Did you worry about her being a girl too ...or even an alien, when you found out.''

``No... She's simply Hagino and...'' Mari stops and looks straight at Micchi. ``You're wondering about Tsubael?'' she asks, guess what's behind Micchi's questions.

Micchi's blush deepens and she quickly nods in agreement, not trusting her voice. Then, she quietly asks, ``Is this too strange?''

``I'm not sure I'm one to talk about what's normal,'' says Mari with a laugh. ``After all, my love is an artificial bird who can talk with me telepathically.''

Micchi laughs in return and has to agree.

``Anyway, I don't think that matters if you're in love. You love a person for who they are, not what they are.''

Micchi is relieved to hear this, but then the worried look returns to her eyes and she asks if anyone gave Mari or Hagino trouble because they were both girls.

``No... not really,'' says Mari. ``Nobody bothered us for both being women, though we didn't have that much time together as a real couple.'' An echo of sadness colors her face at the shortness of that time. ``Of course `Hagino's Fan Club' didn't like me, but they were jealous of anyone who got close to Hagino, no matter who. I wouldn't worry about them.''

``But...'' Micchi counters, then stops unsure what she should say.

``But,'' Mari says, trying to put all her sincerity into her voice. ``The important thing is how you and Tsubael feel about each other. Don't worry about what others will say.'' She pauses, smiling. ``I think you and Tsubael make a great couple, and I think Ekaril would agree with that.''

``You do? Do you thinks she would?''

``Yes. I can ask her to stop by and talk to you privately sometime if you'd like.''

``Please. I've been worried what other Arume might think of us, and I don't want to cause Tsubael any trouble.''

Mari nods and her cheeks heat as she recalls similar feelings for Hagino. She reaches over and takes Micchi's hand. ``Don't worry. I'm sure things will work out. I do know that you're being a women won't bother the Arume, they _all_ are.'' She tightens her grip. ``I hope you also find the happiness that Ekaril and I have.''

``Thanks. I... I hope so too.''

They both finish their lunch and wrap up their bento-boxes. Mari follows a much relieved Micchi back to class.

ooo OOO ooo

On another visit to town as spring begins to show, Micchi again takes Tsubael to visit her home and leads her up to her room. Tsubael remarks on the number of books on her shelves. Micchi explains that she loves to read fantasy stories like these, adding that she's enjoyed listening to other people read to her since she was little, but since here parents were busy running their business that they had little time to read to her. So, she's been reading to herself since then, and even began writing her own stories so she could read those as well.

They're interrupted by Micchi's mom knocking at the door. She brought them both tea and again welcomes ``Tsubame'' to their house.

After she leaves, Tsubael returns to their previous conversation, asking, ``You started writing your own stories when you were in grade-school?''

``Yes, they're not very good.''

``Would you let me read them? You also claimed that `The Girl of Orleans' wasn't very good and I loved it.''

``Are you sure you want to read something that bad?'' asks Micchi, her heart in her mouth. ``I've never let anyone else see these. Please don't tell anyone about them.''

Tsubael assures her that yes, she really does want to read Michiko's early works, and promises that she won't tell another soul about them. It takes further encouragement from Tsubael to finally overcome Michiko's reluctance, but finally she relents, goes over to an out-of-the-way shelf and pulls out a spiral notebook titled ``Scribbles.''

Tsubael takes the notebook, opens it and begins reading the stories Micchi wrote as a child. She likes the stories, though she does ask Micchi a few questions, such as whether there are still princesses on earth. As she reads, she realizes that Micchi has opened her heart to her by showing her these.

``Michiko, thank you for letting me read these.'' Her lips curve in a tender smile. ``Am I really the first person you've ever shown these to?''

``Yes,'' says Micchi, for she's never allowed anyone before Tsubael to see this private part of her heart.

``Thank you, Michiko. Thank you for letting me see this private part of your life.'' She pauses a moment. ``What can I do in return? It may be boring, but would you like to see my escape capsule?''

``From your ship? Really?''

``Yes. You're not... afraid... of us.''

``Tsubael, I never could be afraid of you. And yes, I'd love it if you would show me your capsule from your ship.''

``Of course, Michiko.''

Since it's still early in the afternoon, they decide that this is as good a time as any, so after putting ``Scribbles'' back on the shelf and saying goodbye to Micchi's parents, the two head out along the seaside road.

As they walk through the woods together, Tsubael asks, ``You've shared your writing and soul with me, my capsule is nothing compared to that. Is there anything more I can do?''

Micchi says she doesn't need to do any more, but does admit to being interested in hearing more about Tsubael. So, Tsubael begins telling her of Arume, her childhood, her time on _Blue_ with Ekaril and anything else she can think of.

ooo OOO ooo

Tsubael and Micchi finally arrive at the spot in the woods where Tsubael hid her escape capsule. After checking that there is no one else to see them, Tsubael asks Micchi if she's ready. She says she is, so Tsubael takes Micchi's hand, manipulates her bracelet and steps into the capsule as soon as it appears.

Micchi is rendered speechless for a moment which gives Tsubael time to re-hide the capsule. ``That was just like magic,'' is all Micchi can say.

``No, Michiko, it's only science and technology.''

``But it's still amazing.''

Since the capsule was only built for one occupant, the two of them find it a bit cramped. Tsubael sits Micchi in the command chair and moves around as she points out and explains the various parts of the capsule.

``I'm sorry that I'm not able to show you as much as Senkouji-san did when she brought Mari out to see _Blue,_ our ship.'' Tsubael pauses, remembering. ``On the other hand, I hope this visit ends better.''

``Tsubael, this is wonderful and amazing. I don't know how you could make this better. It's like a dream to me.''

This does give Tsubael an idea, and she replays some of _Blue's_ bridge logs for Micchi, to share more of her past with her. They spend the rest of the afternoon viewing these logs, interspersed with Tsubael's explanations and Micchi's questions.

``You know, maybe we ought to be getting back,'' comments Tsubael, who has kept track of the passing time. ``It will be evening soon.''

``Yes, I wouldn't want to get in trouble at the dorm.'' agrees Micchi. ``But this has been such a wonderful time, I don't want it to end.''

``Then we'll have to come again some other day,'' says Tsubael with a smile.

ooo OOO ooo

As they walk back through the woods and up the seaside road, Tsubael tells Micchi of how this area reminds her of Arume, and also of Lover's Bay and Ekaril's wish to walk there. As they continue to walk, Micchi shyly reaches over and takes Tsubael's hand. When Tsubael returns the grasp, they blush and look at each other.

The two continue their walk, holding hands and talking less. After a bit, Tsubael looks at their clasped hands, gives a little squeeze and asks, ``Um... Michiko, does this mean you...'' She stammers to a stop and blushes fiercely.

``Yes, Tsubael.'' Micchi also blushes, but stammers on. ``If you're willing to accept me, I...''

Tsubael goes down one one knee, and takes Micchi's hand. ``Princess, I swear I will stay by your side forever to protect you from all harm and loneliness.''

Micchi is stunned for a moment, then pulls her up into a tight hug. ``Tsubael, do you really mean this?'' When she nods and returns the hug, Micchi's eyes fill with tears and she continues, ``Oh, Tsubael! I love you. This is just like one of those fairy tales. You're not just my angel of inspiration, you're also my white knight, come to save me. When I'm with you I never need fear.''

After a bit, Tsubael pulls back in the hug to look Micchi in the face. ``Michiko, I love you and never want to leave you. But I'm not good enough to be your angel or your knight; all I can offer is to be... your partner.'' She pauses then adds, ``That is, if you're all right with having an alien woman as a lover.''

``Tsubael, I never want anyone else.'' And she demonstrates this by capturing Tsubael's lips in a kiss which Tsubael returns, hesitantly at first and then with growing passion.

When they finally emerge from their kiss, they find that the setting sun has turned the sea beside them to gold and dyed the clouds a royal purple and pink, as if they too wanted to make this a perfect fairy-tale setting for this knight and princess.


	11. Chapter 11: In the Fields

**Author's Note:**  
Thank you for continuing to keep your reviews coming, Streamer255. I too have wondered why no-one else is saying anything. The traffic stats show that you aren't the only reader out there. I'd love to hear something (even something brief) from the rest of you. Your words are the fuel that keeps me going.

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 11**

**In the Fields**

* * *

One day, Mari is out walking in the fields dotted with bush clover near school, and as always, Hagino is with her in the form of a tern: this time sitting on her shoulder. She stands closer than usual, leaning against Mari's neck and resting her head against Mari's cheek. No words are needed, but the two take great pleasure and comfort from the closeness.

Mari reaches up and strokes Hagino's back in a loving caress, and a couple feathers come loose and stick to her hand. Mari stops and just stares at her hand holding the two feathers. ``Hagino,'' she asks, ``are you all right? You've seemed tired the past few days, and now this.'' She holds up the feathers.

``I'm fine,'' replies Hagino.

Mari senses some reluctance on her part, so she pushes. ``Come on Hagino, tell me the truth. Are you all right?''

Hagino prepares to lie again, wanting to save Mari from any hurt as long and as much as possible. She then looks over at her and senses as much as sees Mari's deep love and concern for her. She realizes that she can't lie to Mari—both because of their telepathy, and more importantly because she truly does not want to: lying will just end up hurting Mari again. ``I'm sorry,'' she continues, ``I didn't want you to worry. But yes, I'm not all right.''

``Oh, Hagino!'' Mari sits down and brings Hagino down to sit on her hands in her lap. This way they can look at each other, and still have the closeness of shared contact. ``What's wrong?''

``Mari,'' Hagino beings to explain, putting all her love into that name, ``I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you or make you worry.''

``What could hurt more than seeing you sick like this?''

Hagino pauses to collect her thoughts, then launches into an explanation. ``You know this body isn't exactly a normal tern, right? It's closer to one of the surveillance remotes we used.'' Mari nods, and Hagino continues speaking mind-to-mind. [[ _The problem is that those depended on a regular recharging from __Blue's_ engines, and obviously that hasn't happened. So, I'm running out of energy. I'm sorry. I don't know how much longer this body can last—how much longer I can stay. ]]

``No!'' cries Mari. ``Don't leave me! Please, I never want to be parted from you again.''

[[ _Mari-san,_ ]] Hagino replies, [[ _I can't stay like this much longer. There may be another chance, but I don't know if it can happen, and I don't know if it might hurt you. I also don't want to give you false hope or step into your head uninvited._ ]] She looks down. [[ _I never **ever** want to hurt you._ ]]

Mari sees what Hagino is thinking, and responds, ``You are never uninvited, _anywhere_ with me. Please, stay with me, even if I can only hear your thoughts. Please! I never want to be parted from you again, that's to painful. I don't want to live without you.'' She lifts Hagino up to look her in the eye. ``Please.''

Hagino feels the sincerity of Mari's wish and agrees. [[ _But first,_ ]] she lifts her right wing and with her beak plucks out two primaries, then turns and holds them out to Mari. [[ _In case this doesn't work, please keep these in memory of a flawed Arume who loved you very, very much._ ]]

Mari's hand shakes as she moves to take the feathers, and tears blur her vision. Her throat is too tight to speak, but thankfully in her mind she can say, [[ _Hagino, I love you too. Oh Hagino, Ekaril, my love. Please, stay with me._ ]] She bows her head and places a tender kiss on her feathered head, then just holds the tern close as her tears cover her cheeks and its feathers.

They stay like this for a bit, then Mari feels the tern's rapid heartbeat weaken and finally stop. Pulling her head away, she looks down to see the bird lying, lifeless, in her hands.

``Hagino!'' she screams in anguish. ``No! Don't leave me!''

Mari collapses forward, as though her scream took all of the strength from her body too. She lies there, as still as the tern in her hands, the breeze ruffling her hair giving the only life to the whole scene.

.

[[ _Mari-san?_ ]] comes a reply in her mind.

[[ _Hagino?_ ]] asks Mari, hopeful but unsure. [[ _Did it work? Are you still with me?_ ]]

[[ _So it seems,_ ]] replies Hagino. [[ _I'm **so** glad to still be with you. But first, set down my old body._ ]]

``No!'' replies Mari, clutching it tighter.

[[ _Put it down now,_ ]] orders Hagino, [[ _before the self-destruct activates. Now!_ ]]

Reluctantly and tenderly, Mari places the tern's body on the ground in front of her. No sooner has she pulled back her hands than it vanishes in a flash of flame, leaving only a wisp of smoke behind, along with the two feathers Hagino gave her.

``Hagino?'' a shaken Mari asks, ``are you still here?''

[[ _Yes, my dear. I'm still here, and I will never leave you again. I hope never again to put you through anguish like this._ ]]

[[ _Oh, Hagino,_ ]] cries Mari, clutching the two feathers to her heart. [[ _You are still with me!_ ]] Though her eyes are still full of tears, the corners of her mouth curve up and an expression of joy shines through the pain on her face.

Hagino's laugh of shared joy echoes through her head. [[ _I wanted to be able to always stay by your side, but I didn't expect it to be inside._ ]] She sobers a bit and continues, [[ _I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to do much here to protect you anymore._ ]]

[[ _But Hagino,_ ]] contradicts Mari, [[ _you still protect me from loneliness, and you've saved me from having to live without you._ ]]

Hagino understands, and is touched that Mari sees it this way. The feelings of gratitude and love that she return bring a deep blush to Mari's face and smile to her eyes.

ooo OOO ooo

Mari returns to the dorm that evening with the two feathers in her hand and an enigmatic smile on her face.

``Mari, did something happen?'' asks a concerned Tsubael who is the first to see her.

``Yes,'' Mari answers. ``It's... a bit complicated, and... I don't really understand it all myself.'' She gestured toward the dorm. ``Let's go somewhere we can talk quietly.''

As they enter the dorm, Mari asks, ``Do you think Micchi's in your room? I should tell her too.''

Tsubael leads Mari down the hall to their shared room where they do find Micchi. The three sit down on the floor, unconsciously taking the same positions they had that first night when Tsubael came to the dorm.

``Mari?'' asks Micchi, who also notices her odd demeanor.

Mari nods and takes a deep breath. ``Micchi, Tsubael, I... I... I don't know what to say about this... or even how to describe what happened.''

Her friends look on, concerned and wanting to help, but not knowing how. ``We're here for you,'' says Tsubael as they each take one of her hands.

With much stuttering, many pauses, and a sob or two, Mari tells them of her experience in the field with Hagino. She is only able to make it through the story with their support and Hagino's comforting presence. Some of Mari's pauses are for her to talk with Hagino. They hope that eventually Mari won't have to relay like this, as Hagino is already learning to pick up some of what Mari perceives.

``That's amazing,'' says Micchi after Mari finishes her story. ``I'm sorry to see Senkouji-san go like this, but I'm _really_ glad she's still with you.''

``Yes, I'm so glad,'' adds Tsubael. ``If only she could have stayed here in her own body...'' She stops and shakes her head. ``What's important, though, is that she can stay together with you.''

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I was sorely tempted to end this chapter right after: ``She lies there, as still as the tern in her hands, the breeze ruffling her hair giving the only life to the whole scene.'' But I felt that might be a bit too cruel. Plus, that's not the rest of the chapter just kept coming. So if it wouldn't leave me alone, then I figured I'd let you in on it. But then maybe I should have just kept you hanging there.


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Unknown

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 12**

**Into the Unknown**

* * *

The sakura boom once more, blithely ignoring the conflict between Arume and humans. And along with spring, the blossoms mark the end of one school-year and the beginning of another. Mari and Micchi's dorm-head, Funatsumaru, graduates and returns to her family business. Fishing is becoming both more dangerous and more vital in these uncertain times. Akane reluctantly takes over her position as the dorm head. Mari and Micchi once more end up in the same class, and again Micchi is the only one surprised that she is elected class representative. Tsubael continues to share Micchi's room, though by now she pays a nominal rent out of the income from her part-time job helping at Micchi's parent's store.

Mari settles down in class this year, and her grades show a marked improvement. Of course, being able to go over everything with Ekaril really helps. [[ _I guess this takes the notion of ``private tutor'' to an entirely new level,_ ]] Mari comments, earning a laugh from Ekaril. As the two spend more time together in Mari's head, Ekaril learns to do more than just ``talk'' to her. She quickly learns to sense what Mari does, and after a while, with Mari's urging, even learns how to control Mari's muscles. She will always asks before doing so, but Mari urges her to do this. [[ _After all, I don't want to keep you trapped as a prisoner in my head._ ]]

Micchi and Tsubael adapt to Ekaril sharing Mari's head as quickly as they did to her being a ``tern.'' They were worried for Mari when she came back carrying the last two feathers from Ekaril, and they both held some lingering doubts until Ekaril learned to use Mari's voice and was able to talk to them directly. Of course they were glad to be able to talk to their old friend, but this finally put to rest their unspoken fear that Mari might be making this all up. She wasn't crazy.

The school year continues as normally as it can while the Japanese Self Defense Forces fight a desperate defense against the invading Arume after the first attempt at negotiations with them breaks down. Though their weapons are no match for the advanced Arume technology, they continue fighting as best they can. The most fearsome weapon the Arume employ is the Thought-condensing weapon. It's aftermath is almost as bad as the use itself, as it leaves behind a nightmarish landscape fill with the giant frozen shapes of peoples fears to which it gave solid form.

Thankfully Kaihou Academy is in a strategically insignificant area, so there is little fighting nearby. Mari and her friends are grateful to be spared it. Personally Mari is also glad that there is less to remind Ekaril of her dead and her own people fighting against her.

The year rolls on with less change from ordinary than would be expected in a country under siege and fighting for its life. Several new girls transfer to Kaihou from larger cities. Their parents having decided to send their daughters here to get them away from the danger of heavier fighting near their homes.

.

Mari and Micchi graduate the next spring and both head off to a nearby university. Nobody is surprised that Micchi does well on her exams and is easily accepted into the program studying international affairs. Mari also manages to pass the entrance exams and is accepted at the same university. She enters the general studies program as she isn't yet sure what path she wants to take in life. Her teachers are very impressed at her academic improvement since entering Kaihou Academy. None of them knew the help that Ekaril gives her, but Ekaril was also careful to make sure that Mari actually learns the subjects herself and doesn't just use her as a crutch. Sugawara-sensei is also able to put them in touch with another member of the resistance who is attending the same university.

As the university is off in a different town, Mari, Micchi and Tsubael all have to look for a new place to live. They are able to find rooms in a small apartment near campus. Tsubael is fortunate enough to be able to take over the position of landlady of this small building, thanks to their connections with the resistance. Mari has a small upstairs room to herself and Micchi and Tsubael share the room set aside for the landlady.

ooo OOO ooo

Midway through their freshman year a special knock at the door prompts Mari to look through the peephole and then open the door of her tiny apartment. She welcomes a fellow member of the resistance who enters with news for her. ``Mari-san,'' he begins after closing the door, ``we need your help again.'' At Mari's prompting, he explains that they've managed to take out the crew of a small Arume ship, and have the ship open for them to take. ``You seem to know the most about these things, so could you lead the investigation of the ship?'' Mari, with some silent help from Ekaril, asks a few more questions, then agrees and heads out with her informant.

``There she is,'' points out the informant. Mari follows his gesture and sees a small Arume ship. Ekaril recognizes the class and explains to Mari that this is a frigate, the smallest ship with an Emil-Force drive capable of shifting. She also notices that the main hatch has been left open in such a way that they can get in. They enter to investigate, telling their informant to head back and report on what they found.

.

Arriving on the bridge, Mari is immediately challenged by the ship. ``Intruder detected. State your identity and authorization to enter _Myrdal._ Where is commander Kalgol?''

[[ _Please loan me your voice,_ ]] Ekaril asks Mari, and when she does replies, ``I am Commander Mari'il of Special Operations. Commander Kalgol was killed in combat and I am assuming command.'' Mari'il was safe to choose as a name, as it was reasonable, and would not have any ties back to Ekaril. Due to the secretive nature of the Special Operations group, no names for them—real or assumed—would be recorded in the personnel database.

``Acknowledged,'' the ship replies, ``Please transmit confirmation code for change of command.''

Ekaril has Mari sit in the commanders chair and asks for control of her hands which she places on the two input pads. Mari then feels her make a sequence of rapid keystrokes and some rather complex thought patterns.

``Confirmation received and verified,'' replies _Myrdal._ ``Welcome aboard Commander Mari'il. What are your orders.'' Thankfully Ekaril's confirmation codes were still valid.

``Engage full stealth mode,'' replies Mari'il.

_Myrdal_ complies with this order, and outside the ship flickers and disappears from view.

Ekaril and Mari spend the rest of the day reviewing the bridge and communication logs as well as the original mission orders for _Myrdal._ They find that commander Kalgol was detached for a long-term mission to try to infiltrate and subvert the government. She wasn't expected to report back for quite a while, so the capture of _Myrdal_ can be concealed for some time. This also explained why Mari was able to simply walk into the ship: Kalgol was practicing living without using her gravity control, so she left on foot as opposed to floating out like an ordinary Arume might have. Both Mari and Ekaril were grateful for this, as Mari has no such ability. They also confirm that the ship does have a full Emil-Force drive, and Ekaril teaches Mari about the ship, including all the procedures for running her.

.

Ekaril asks Mari if there's anything special she'd like to do now that they've ``captured'' this ship.

[[ _I want to see your home-world with my own eyes,_ ]] replies Mari.

[[ _Oh Mari!_ ]]

[[ _I've seen Arume in the dreams that you shared with me; I'd like to see it with my own eyes. And maybe..._ ]] She blushed, unsure of herself. [[ _Maybe there we can do something to stop the fighting._ ]]

[[ _But what about your college career? What if we can't return?_ ]]

[[ _That's OK. I really don't have much direction here, and I do want to take you back home. Anyway, wherever I am is fine as long as you're with me._ ]]

[[ _Oh Mari! Are you sure?_ ]]

[[ _Yes, ...but we can't go without talking to Micchi and Tsubael first._ ]]

[[ _True, we need to tell them. But if you're really sure, this could be wonderful. I'll admit I'd like to see Arume again, to show it to you. And if you don't mind, on Arume we might also look into what makes you react specially to Arume and our equipment._ ]]

They agree this is the course of action they should take, and head back to their apartment. Once there, they begin preparing to leave. Mari takes only a few things with her: pictures of her grandmother, of her and Hagino together, of Tsubael and Micchi together, her copy of Micchi's play, ``The Girl of Orleans'', and the two feathers Ekaril gave her at the end. For clothing, she wears her same school uniform that she did on stage in Micchi's play, as that too has special meaning.

.

Leaving in _Myrdal_ may well mean a permanent separation, and the two delay it for a bit so they can say goodbye to their closest friends, especially Micchi and Tsubael. When they are finally ready, they bring Micchi and Tsubael to _Myrdal_ to see them off.

``But you'll be going somewhere you know absolutely nobody.'' Micchi asks, ``Won't you be lonely?'' Tsubael's face shows the same concern.

``Don't worry,'' replies Mari. ``That's how it was when I came here to Kaihou academy, and I found good friends like you. Hopefully I'll find other good friends on Arume.'' She pauses and a smile comes to her face. ``Also,'' she adds, ``I have Hagino with me, so I can never be lonely. ...But that doesn't mean I won't miss you terribly.'' Mari takes their hands. ``Micchi, you were my first friend here, ...and you both helped me through the hardest day of my life.'' Her eyes fill with tears as she remembers Hagino saying ``farewell'' and leaving. ``I can never forget that. I'm so, _so,_ glad to see you two happy together.''

She smiles and in a slightly different voice continues, ``Thank you both for everything. Kouzuki-san, I leave you in excellent hands. Tsubael will always take care of you. ...I _know._'' Seeing the embarrassed blush coloring Tsubael's cheeks, she continues, ``And thank you for giving Tsubael the love she deserves.'' She pauses a moment, then continues. ``Tsubael, what can I ever say or do to thank you. I could not leave my dream in better hands than yours.''

``Commander Ekaril,'' replies Tsubael in a tone of quiet awe, ``It is _you_ that we truly should thank for everything.'' As she says this, she comes to attention and places her right hand across her heart in the Arume salute. Micchi copies her salute a moment behind her.

Mari returns this salute as asked to by Ekaril. She is only able to hold it briefly before she breaks into tears and envelops her two friends in a tight hug.

Mari and Ekaril then board _Myrdal,_ take off, and quickly shift through several different brane-worlds to cover their tracks. They hope that this will hide their trail in both directions, so that it cannot be used to follow them to Arume, and also so that it could not lead to the resistance back on Earth.

Micchi and Tsubael stand, holding hands, watching long after their friends have gone.


	13. Chapter 13: In the Future

**Blue Drop: Angel's Partner: Chapter 13**

**In The Future**

* * *

Years later, Micchi comes home from her work at the newly reconstituted United Nations. She has gone into the diplomatic corps as a career, working in the ``Alien Relations'' branch. The Arume have continued their hostilities and conquered all the countries on earth, forming a new United Nations to more easily deal with the conquered Forime, and her job ended up there.

``Honey, I'm home,'' she calls out as she closes the apartment door behind her.

``Welcome home, love,'' answers Tsubael.

The two sit down to the dinner they made together, and discuss their days and how the new talks with the Arume are progressing: rather well, in fact.

``The Supreme Commander is requesting direct talks with us,'' explains Micchi. ``It sounds like she wants to finally put an end to the hostilities.''

``That's wonderful.''

``Wait. Let me finish,'' says Micchi. ``The talks will be held aboard the Arume mother-ship in orbit, and the U.N. appointed me to be the ambassador to go up there.''

``Michiko,'' says Tsubael. Her voice shows a little concern, but her eyes shine with pride in her partner. ``Congratulations. They couldn't have picked a better ambassador.''

``I told them I would only accept the position if... if you would pilot the shuttle up to the mother-ship.'' Micchi trusts Tsubael more than anyone else, and feels safer with her life in her hands than anyone else's. Also, Micchi explains that, ``If anything happens, if we need to go anywhere, I don't want to take a chance of being parted from you.'' Tsubael agrees wholeheartedly with this sentiment.

It turns out that arranging for Tsubael to pilot the shuttle was easier than expected, as Tsubael's skills are well recognized and most other pilots fear they might never return from such a mission. In addition, Tsubael seems to be especially good at following the Arume communication protocols. Micchi and Tsubael are also able to arrange for Azanael to fly escort in her fighter, which she's managed to still keep functional through all the years.

ooo OOO ooo

Micchi sits next to her assistant ambassador aboard the shuttle taking them up to the Arume mother-ship in orbit. She muses to herself that it's been thirty years since the events which started her down this road. Little could she have guessed back then that she would end up as Ambassador Plenipotentiary for all of Earth, appointed to negotiate a peace with the Arume.

Her assistant is less comfortable than she is about the flight, and also about the peace negotiations. He's pessimistic because he thinks their opponent is so different.

Micchi thinks they're not, looks down at her copy of ``The Girl of Orleans'' on her lap and quotes, ``No matter what blade thou might posses, though shalt not cut the rose that blooms in the wilderness that is my home.''

This quote confuses her assistant, so she explains that it's a prayer for good fortune. She reassures him, ``Everything will be all right. I'm sure of it.''

Looking out the shuttle window Micchi realizes that she really does believe this, and is happy to be a part of these negotiations. Ending the fighting, and bringing peace and cooperation between their peoples will fulfill Tsubael and Ekaril's hopes and dreams, which have become hers as well. Micchi is confident they'll be able to reach an agreement because, in spite of whatever differences in technology or culture, deep in their hearts Arume and Forime really are the same. She thinks back on all she learned of this from Ekaril and Mari with their friendship and growing love, but most of all from her beloved Tsubael, her angel... her partner.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And so we close just as the anime both began and ended, with Micchi and Tsubael heading to the orbital peace conference. Thank you for sticking with me though this. I am now facing the author's curse of looking back and seeing flaws throughout this work. Nonetheless, I still hope you enjoyed it.

I have some more extensive ideas for further adventures of Mari and Hagino together, following on the previous chapter. Can Hagino show Mari her homeworld of Arume, and what adventures and troubles might they face there. That remains to be seen in _Blue Drop: Angel's Home_.

Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Your words are why I do this. Hopefully they will give me the inspiration to continue with the next story.


End file.
